


Awakened

by Ceillean



Series: Kyp & Eliziya [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceillean/pseuds/Ceillean
Summary: After Carida, after the Jedi Academy, Kyp Durron is trying to get his life back on track. He meets Eliziya, a woman who turns his life upside down. And he falls madly, deeply in love with her. But can she handle the truth about him?





	1. Chapter 1

Jedi Knight Kyp Durron took another quick look at the large holographic clock that hovered in midair in front of a tall and thick spire jutting out of the middle of a vast meeting area. Surrounding it were countless beings of all shapes and sizes along with a few dozen shops and cafés, and two very popular restaurants that kept showing up on ads all over the planet. The scents around him, scents he couldn’t recognize and some he didn’t _want_ to recognize, were all but intoxicating.

Kyp sighed. As was common for his best friend, Nikk Vox was late. Thirty minutes late. Sitting on a low bench made out of some expensive glossy material, Kyp couldn’t help but wonder what Nikk had gotten himself into this time. Because even if he ran late, Nikk would usually let him know – if he wasn’t otherwise…uh… preoccupied, of course.

Perching his elbows atop his knees, he watched as a large fountain spewed colorful water high into the air, lights at the bottom of the marble basin changing its hue every thirty seconds or so. It was a truly beautiful sight, although he thought the pink and blue holographic flitter flies were a little too much.

With another sigh on his lips, Kyp got to his feet and decided to send Nikk a quick message rather than wait until his Lordship thought Kyp worthy of his presence. Thinking not so happy thoughts about his best friend, Kyp rounded a tight corner and jumped down a short flight of stairs before weaving through a throng of people. On an average day he wouldn’t feel comfortable walking through such a vast group of beings, fearing that someone might recognize him. But today he chose to walk the city wearing stylish civilian clothes rather than Jedi robes. He’d even left his lightsaber back in the temporary quarters he shared with Nikk to keep up appearances. For all intents and purposes, he was an average human male out for a stroll.

Kyp wasn’t paying attention as he rounded another corner a bit too fast and suddenly ran headlong into a young woman. She was carrying a stack of data cards and they loudly clattered to the floor in front of her feet.

“Sorry.” Kyp said quickly, crouching low and hurriedly picking up the scattered data cards.

“This sort of thing happens to me all the time, so there’s no need to be sorry.”

It was her voice that made him slowly raise his eyes. She was kneeling on the ground in front of him, head bent low as she reached for the data cards. “I am officially a klutz.” She continued, oblivious to the fact that Kyp was openly staring at her. He was _stunned_. Her voice was absolutely mesmerizing. In fact, he thought he could listen to her talk for hours on end and he would never ever tire of her voice. “My brother once gave me this gadget thing that was supposedly unbreakable. Well, I accidently tore it up in under an hour.” She chuckled softly and looked up to meet his eyes.

And suddenly it was like time stood still.

She was _beautiful_.

Chocolate brown eyes twinkled in the warm sunlight. Dark brown wavy hair was bound into a messy bun at the back of her head. She wore standard civilian clothes that hugged her feminine form perfectly and her skin reminded him of a lighter shade of Corellian brandy. There was a smudge of dirt on the tip of her nose that made her that much more adorable.

Kyp forced himself to look away and handed her the rest of the data cards before they both straightened up. She had to tilt her head back a little to look at him and the smile she shot him nearly knocked him off his feet. “Thank you.”

He gave a short nod. “You’re very welcome.” And as an afterthought he added, “What’s your name?”

“Eliziya.” She answered quietly. “Everyone calls me Liz, though.” She paused for a moment then laughed softly. “I’d shake your hand but I might drop the data cards again.”

“Eliziya. That’s a beautiful name.” Kyp said and he honestly meant it. He could picture himself saying her name over and over again…it was just so lovely.

A slight blush colored her cheeks. “Thank you. And thanks again for helping with the data cards.” She smiled shyly and Kyp realized that she was about to leave. He didn’t want her to leave.

“I’m Kyp, by the way.” He said awkwardly, searching his brain for something decent to say.

“Well, Kyp-the-savior-of-data-cards, thanks for your help. I really appreciate it.”

Blurting out _you can’t leave yet!_ wasn’t necessarily the smartest thing to do. He didn’t want her thinking that he was a complete idiot, or moreover a crazy lunatic. So he eyed the data cards precariously balanced on her arms in front of her. “Where are you headed?” He asked, reaching over and grabbing half the stack. He wouldn’t even give her the chance to refuse his help.

“Uh…” She frowned at him. “Coruscant Medical. But you really don’t need to carry those.”

“What if someone else runs into you and you have to pick them up all over again?”

Liz wrinkled her nose and wasn’t that just the cutest thing he’d ever seen?

“You might have a point there.” She smiled at him and that blush returned to her cheeks. “Thank you, Kyp.”

“My pleasure.” And just like that, he completely forgot about his meeting with Nikk.

***

Liz had to force her legs to keep moving even though her knees were like jelly. How embarrassing! First throwing the data cards to the floor and then having this drop dead gorgeous man help her out? Things like this just didn’t happen to her.

This was like something out of one of those romantic holoflicks – dreamy guy meets pretty woman and they live happily ever after. Only this was real life and real life often did not involve a happily ever after.

It was extraordinarily difficult not to stare at him. By the stars, he was so handsome. It was one of those moments Liz wished she could stop time so she could call her friends and give out every single detail – starting from the way his lips quirked up into a half smile, or the way his green eyes glistened, or the way his deep voice made a shiver run down her spine…

“I hope this isn’t too much of a hassle for you.” Liz said quietly, keeping her gaze straight ahead. Because the moment she looked back into those pretty dark green eyes, she would be a puddle of goo at his feet.

“Not at all.”

Oh, and that voice! He spoke with a touch of an accent she couldn’t place but by the stars, it gave that deep, velvety voice a whole lot of sexiness.

She cleared her throat as they weaved their way through a group of individuals on their way to the market area up ahead. Already she could hear the vendors yelling out their specialties for the day, different voices and different languages all at once. She made out a lovely piece of music from a Twi’lek vendor accompanied by two lithe female dancers; a very successful advertisement for the goods he sold.

“Are you from around here?” Kyp asked, having to raise his voice just a bit to be heard over the chatter and noise around them. Liz cleared her throat and smiled at him and as she had expected, looking into his eyes wasn’t smart. She tripped and nearly fell forward but she caught herself just in time and not a single data pad slipped from her grasp.

But she knew her face was glowing like a beacon. “Uh…yeah.” She answered a moment later. “Born and raised here on Coruscant. What about you?”

He shook his head, strands of thick dark hair falling into his handsome face. She took the moment to take a closer look at him. Straight jaw line, straight nose that gave him a sort of aristocratic look, full lips that lifted up into a smile as he caught her watching him. Liz hurriedly looked away, again feeling her cheeks flame up.

“Not from Coruscant.” He said, side-stepping a large Bothan male carrying his crying kids on both his arms. “I’m from a colony world in the Anoat system.”

Liz wrinkled her nose. “Sorry to have to tell you this but I have no clue where that is.”

He laughed and it was loveliest sound. “It’s pretty far away, actually.”

“So what brings you to Coruscant then?”

She stepped closer to get out of the way of a group of approaching Devaronians carrying bags of whatever they had bought at the market. Liz and Kyp descended a flight of stairs carved out of stone and touched down on the main market. The place was packed with beings, the vendors selling all sorts of foods and drinks, along with a multitude of spices from all over the galaxy.

“Work.” Kyp answered slowly, almost hesitantly, as they made their way through yet another pack of beings towards the small public transport up ahead.

“Sounds familiar.” Liz said with a slight smile. “I had to go through all these data cards for an assignment. Research is no fun especially when you have to do it alone.”

Kyp raised his brows. “Research for what?”

“I work at Coruscant Medical.” She put just a touch of pride into her voice. “I’m training to be a counselor, starting off as a social worker for cases mainly involving kids around the age of five. There are a lot of rules and regulations I have to memorize and you wouldn’t believe some of those paragraphs. Insanity, I swear.” She smiled. “But I think it’s worth it. Helping others…I guess I’d say it’s sort of my calling.”

Liz pursed her lips as she realized she was talking way too much and way too fast. “Listen to me go. I should learn to shut my mouth now and again, huh?”

“I like listening to you talk.”

She stopped as Kyp said this, eyeing him curiously. The tone in his voice had shifted downward, the sexiness factor therefore going through the roof.

And she was at a loss for words suddenly. Liz smiled and awkwardly managed to tuck strands of wayward hair behind her ear. They reached the transport pad a few minutes later, silently walking side by side. The transport wasn’t crowded, thankfully, and they found vacant seats right near the entrance.

“Do you always do this?” Liz asked with a smirk. At his questioning glance she went on. “Help out girls in distress?”

Kyp laughed and a lovely shiver ran along her skin. “Actually, no. I guess that makes you special.”

By the stars! She was melting. Instant gooey puddle. Had he any idea what he was doing to her talking like that?

She cleared her throat, thinking it best to bring reality back into the picture. “There’s nothing special about me. I’m just your average Coruscanti woman trying to make a living.”

Kyp shrugged. “Somehow I doubt that.” He winked at her and she couldn’t help the laugh bubbling up.

“You’re quite the charmer, aren’t you?”

Again that shrug. “I don’t know. Am I?”

Liz gripped the data pads a little tighter. Because holding something in her hands as tight as possible brought her back to reality, let her know that even though it felt like a dream, it was real. Sitting in a public transport with this beautiful man who was making her feel like she was so much more than she really was…by the stars, it was real.

“Yeah.” She answered softly. “You are.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“I just have to drop these off at the front desk.” Liz said quietly, smiling as she took the cards from his arms. They stood just outside the entrance of Coruscant Medical Center, off to the side of a set of huge double doors so they wouldn’t be in the way of anyone hurrying in or outside. “I’ll be right back.”

Kyp breathed in deeply as he watched her go. There were countless beings around the main entrance, some of them eyeing him curiously because he no doubt looked like an idiot. He caught himself grinning and then he chuckled while he shook his head. He’d just met the woman and already he knew he wouldn’t be able to get her off his mind. There was something about her, something that spoke to him on such a deep level…he wasn’t even sure how to describe it.

In the course of his life, Kyp had met many people. Alien as well as human, male as well as female; there had been a few offers from certain individuals along the way but so far Kyp had never been interested in romantic affairs. Foremost on his mind had been to get his life back together, to remember what it was like to live in freedom and finally become something more than a slave trapped within the nightmare that had been the spice mines of Kessel.

Meeting Eliziya had been so unexpected that he couldn’t help the smile that kept tugging at his lips. She seemed so…wonderful.

_Get a grip, Durron. You’ve known her for what…thirty minutes?_

He raked a hand through his hair and blew out a breath. He had absolutely no experience when it came to women. There was no problem with casual talk. He could talk to almost anyone in a few different languages but there was a difference when the person opposite him simply took his breath away with an exotic sort of beauty. And just like that there was an odd flutter in the pit of his stomach. There weren’t many things in the universe that made Kyp uneasy or nervous but it seemed that this girl, Eliziya, was definitely a source.

_Don’t mess this up._

He thought about Nikk and what his best friend would say to the fact that Kyp had finally met a girl. He had to smile when he imagined Nikk giving him pointers how to woe and be the perfect gentlemen. But Nikk’s pick up tactics were dubious at best.

Kyp dug out his comlink from his pants pocket and frowned at the little metallic apparatus. Nikk had yet to call and in all honesty it had Kyp worried. That the man was late for a meeting or for a date was as normal as sunshine on Tattooine but he _always_ called; it was a general rule.

He flipped open the com link and dialed his friends’ frequency. When there was no answer, he tucked the com link back into his pocket, brows pulled into a deep frown.

 

***

Kyp smiled when Liz came through the double doors of the Med Center. He shoved the worrying thoughts about Nikk to the back of his mind, telling himself that if something had happened to the man, Kyp would have felt it. They’d been friends ever since he had trained at the Jedi Academy and they spent most of their time together. Hell, they even shared quarters.

If something had happened, Kyp would know.

He held on to that thought as tightly as he possibly could.

“Now that that’s taken care of,” Liz said quietly, “I was hoping you’d join me for a cup of caf? There’s a place not too far from here. Supposed to be pretty good.”

Kyp inhaled slowly. Force, she was pretty. Especially the way she tilted her head to the side like that. It took him a moment to answer, he was so engrossed by her beauty. And those big brown eyes, so full of hope and wonder were sure as hell doing a number on him. He’d be a kriffing idiot to let the invitation pass.

“I would love to join you for a cup of caf.”

Her eyes lit up with the smile that graced her delicate features. She led the way down towards the transport station they’d used to get to the med center. A long pedestrian slidewalk within a transparasteel tube brought them towards the Senate district. The place had gotten its name due to the fact that where ever you stood, you could see the senate halls looming up ahead.

Eliziya pointed towards a little tap caf snuggled in between a gift shop and a small department store. Kelzo’s was definitely a comfortable little place to get to know someone. It was marginally quiet with soft music setting the mood; the tables were set out with enough space to not feel crowded; there were lit candles of different shapes and sizes giving everything a little romantic flair.

Kyp followed Eliziya to a quiet area in the back. They were mostly alone with only two other couples talking quietly while enjoying their drinks.

“You come here often?” Kyp asked as he slid his fingers along an activation point in the table. A holographic menu appeared between him and Liz, showing everything Kelzo’s had to offer. Most of the drinks and meals were a bit too much for Kyp. He liked it simple so he went for a large cup of caf, extra strong, black.

He wasn’t the least bit surprised when Liz put in an order for hot chocolate. Somehow it suited her.

“Honestly, I’ve never been here before.” The slightest blush colored her cheeks. “A friend recommended it.”

A serving droid hovered towards their table, carefully placing their drinks in front of them. The caf was just what he needed after a day like this, Kyp thought. First day of vacation, Nikk goes missing and he meets a beautiful girl whose smile kept making his belly flutter.

“Tell me about yourself, Kyp.”

He kept a plain face, letting none of his emotions into his features. Talking about his life was something he rarely did. Dredged up way too many unwanted and dirty memories. And if she kept up with the news, telling her that he was a Jedi would make her put one and one together and then bam! That would be it for the day. He didn’t want to ruin this with talk about his life. He wasn’t an honest to goodness decent guy and he doubted that he would ever be; there were things about his past that he didn’t want Eliziya to know. At least not yet.

He wanted her to get to know the person he’d become.

And today that person was an average human male with nothing much to tell.

“Well…I’m 6’1”, I weigh about 176 pounds. I think. Haven’t checked that in a while. I love Corellian food. Especially that funny looking nut cake. Keep forgetting what it’s called, though. Uh…I’m visiting my surrogate Dad right now. Waiting on my friend to finally call and I’m having caf with a very beautiful young woman.”

Eliziya laughed softly as she lifted her mug to her lips. “Are you always like this?”

Kyp raised his brows in a gesture of surprise. “Like what?”

She shrugged. “Flippant.”

“Me? Flippant? _Never_.” He winked at her while he raised his caf to his lips, breathing in the bitter scent of his extra strong black brew. He’d gotten used to the stuff. He could even sleep through the night even if he drank two cups before he fell to bed.

Eliziya laughed when she put her mug back on the table. “So you have family here?”

“Sort of. Han got me out of a sticky situation a few years ago. He’s been there for me ever since. He’s family to me.”

“It’s nice to hear that.” She leaned back into her chair, folding her hands in her lap. “Not all people are lucky to have a caring family at their back.” She said and her voice took on a curious tone, sad almost.

“True words.” He turned his gaze away from her, willing his heart to beat in a normal pace. Just the way she looked at him made his blood smolder. And he couldn’t help the sudden image of her hands on his body, touching him until he couldn’t bear it anymore.

His com link chirped and ripped him out of his day dream.

With an apologetic shrug, he grabbed the little thing from his pocket and answered in a clipped tone. “Yeah.”

“I need pick up.” There was static but Kyp recognized Nikk’s voice without problem. “Like now.”

“Where are you?”

“Lower levels. Section Alpha. Rainbow apartment complex, terminals one through three.”

Kyp lifted a brow. “What the hell are you doing in the lower levels?”

“It’s a long story. How about you get your ass moving?”

Kyp sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Nikk just had impeccable timing, didn’t he?

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Hurry up. I think the people around here don’t like me too much.”

Kyp snorted. “I wonder why.”

“Ha ha, smart ass. Get going, alright? I mean, in about five minutes they’ll have blasters pointed at my head and then they’ll try to rob me and who knows what else they c –“

Kyp severed the connection and with a heavy sigh he tucked his com link back into his pocket. “I’m sorry, Eliziya. I guess I have to cut our little meeting short.”

“I thought as much. Your friend sounds like he’s in trouble.”

“He’s always in trouble.” He threw a few credcoins onto the table, enough to pay for the tab and then some. Annoyed and irritated, Kyp got to his feet and eyed Eliziya curiously.

Would he ever see her again? He wanted to. He wanted to get to know her. And he wanted her to get to know him.

“Listen, I –“

“Do you have a speeder parked around here?” She interrupted him. “Because mine’s at the med center. I try not to use the thing so often because traffic drives me nuts. But if you want, I could take you to where ever your friend is waiting.”

Slowly a smile spread across his face. She was offering to help him even though she didn’t know him. It worried him just a little. Was she always this careless when she met strangers like him on the street? For all she knew he could be some kind of mad man, a murderer on the loose.

_Which isn’t even too far off the mark…_

Accepting her help would mean he could spend more time with her. And good-bye could wait just a while longer.

“Thank you. Eliziya.” He said with a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

Her speeder turned out to be a sporty four seater that would undoubtedly make Nikk drool all over the thing. “My brother gave it to me. My last speeder was falling apart, it was so old. And since Kyrian’s rather protective…” Eliziya said as she unlocked the doors. They swerved upward like wings and she slid in behind the controls. “He has this thing with speeders and ships. They have to be safe and they have to look nice. As in turn heads kind of nice.”

“And you keep it locked up in storage?” Kyp asked when he settled into the passenger seat.

“Not storage. Just the garage. As I said, traffic drives me nuts. So I hardly use it.”

“When’s the last time you flew?”

Liz pursed her lips and gave him a sheepish look. “About six months ago.”

“Are you sure you can get us there safely? Or should I be worried?”

She laughed. “Shut up.”

“I’m serious. A lot can change in six months. Do you even remember all the traffic signals?”

“Do you want to walk?” Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

“I’d rather take my chances with you than have Nikk disembowel me.”

“Don’t worry.” Liz said with a wink. “I haven’t forgotten how to fly.”

“I truly value my life, Liz.” Kyp said while buckling up and then sliding down into a slouching position. He folded his hands atop his stomach. “Please don’t hurt the speeder.”

“Stop whining, infant.”

“Infant?” Kyp called out with mock incredulity. “I’ll have you know that –“

“You like to whine like a baby?” She winked at him as she started the speeder and slowly backed out of the parking space.

Kyp raised his brows, momentarily at a loss for words. She was teasing him. And he kriffing _loved_ it.

“Are you always like this?” He asked.

“Like what?”

“Flippant.”

Her laugh was the loveliest sound he’d ever heard.

***

Eliziya loved the way Kyp smiled at her, the way he looked at her. It felt like she’d known him for years already. Hard to believe that it had only been a few hours.

She gripped the control column in both hands, the cool leather warming up against her touch. Everything was exactly the way she had left it six months earlier. Clean and polished and it still smelled like red berries. She’d dropped a few in the backseat once and accidently squished them into the seat. Thank the Gods Kyrian hadn’t been around to see it. There would have been a long and tedious speech about vehicle tidiness including a sharp slap to the head.

“Do you have a nav system?” Kyp asked, gesturing to the dashboard.

“Of course.” Liz flipped a switch and a small flat screen slid out of a hidden compartment. A moment later a map of Coruscant showed up on the screen, the highlights of city central marked by little red dots. “But I won’t need the nav computer.” Liz said, giving him a side long glance.

“The lower levels are pretty vast.”

“Rainbow apartments aren’t all that spread out.” She began, swerving the speeder into a lower lane. “Although why your friend would go there is beyond me. Pretty nasty place to spend your time.”

Kyp raised his brows. “And you know this how?”

Almost wickedly slow her lips lifted into a smile. “I grew up with two brothers, Kyp. Our parents were hardly ever home. Take a wild guess what we did in our spare time. I know my way around the planet, believe me.”

Kyp settled back into the seat and looked through the window, smiling slightly. Eliziya watched him from the corner of her eye and couldn’t help but admire his handsomeness yet again. She wondered what his hair would feel like, if it was really as soft as it looked. Would his lips be soft if she touched them? Gods, what would it feel like to kiss him?

Eliziya frowned at her own thoughts. For crying out loud, she’d just met the guy and already she was fantasizing about kissing him?

_You’re crazy._

Taking a ride with a stranger in her speeder – _alone –_ was a thing she would usually _never_ do either. But on a level she couldn’t explain, she trusted him. Maybe she was being blinded by her sudden and confusing feelings or maybe she was just being plain stupid but she honestly didn’t care.

Because for the first time in years, she felt _that_ spark again; the spark that made her feel alive, even _happy_. It had been so long since last she’d known what it was like to be carefree, even if only for a little while. And she wanted to hold on to that feeling as long as she possibly could and if that meant taking a ride halfway across the planet with this beautiful stranger, then she would do it.

“There’s something I have to tell you.” Kyp said while turning her way again. His green eyes were ablaze with amusement.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” He leaned towards her a little and lowered his voice, as if his next words were the kind that needed to be kept secret at all costs. “I think that even my grandmother could fly faster than you.”

It was difficult not to laugh. “Are you seriously complaining about my flying skills?”

“I’m just saying you’re slow.”

“Well, I mind the traffic laws, thank you very much.”

“Liz. You’re going _below_ the speed limit.”

Indeed, she was. Laughter bubbled out of her throat so suddenly that it surprised even herself. It had been quite some time since someone had complained about her flying skills.

Eliziya accelerated suddenly, hands tight on the control column. Kyrian had shown her everything she needed to know about how to best fly the speeder, including skimming the traffic laws. She swerved the speeder sideways, narrowly missing a traffic droid, then dipped towards a lane that led them further down to the lower levels.

The more she accelerated, the larger Kyp’s smile grew. “Well, I’m impressed.”

She sent him a wink, changing into a lower lane. She could already recognize the beginning of the lower levels. The further you went down, the darker it became. It was as if light was too scared to venture any further. Knowing what lurked down in the shadows, it wouldn’t have been a surprise.

About ten minutes later, Liz found a landing space away from public eye. She parked as far behind a building as she could, not too keen on coming back and seeing that someone had broken into her vehicle.

“Rainbow apartments, section alpha, coming right up.” Liz said cheerfully, gesturing towards an ugly brown building just a few feet away. Soot and dirt glued to the windows while strange looking plant life crawled up the front of the entire building. It was the smell that got to her, though.

She wrinkled her nose. “Nasty place.”

“But home to hundreds if not more.” Kyp got out his com link and a moment later Liz heard his friends’ voice over the line.

“Where the hell are you?”

“Right outside.”

“Great. I’m in a situation that involves one hell of an ugly guy so it would be great if you could hurry the hell up.” He lowered his voice suddenly and went on hastily. “Apartment D.”

Eliziya raised her brows. “I think I’ll just wait here.”

The look that Kyp shot her nearly made her melt inside. “Like hell I’m leaving you out here alone. Stay close to me.” He said as he led the way into the building.

***

Kyp was going to punch Nikk in the head when he finally got to him. And then maybe smash his head into the wall just to make sure Nikk got the message. Kyp had lost count how many times he’d had to save the man’s butt out of a stupid and usually avoidable situation.

And thinking that Nikk only needed a pick up (which was peculiar since Nikk had left with his own vehicle) he’d accepted Liz’s help. Had he known there might be danger involved, he’d have declined the offer.

The inside of the building looked much like the outside. Old and musty with dirt on the walls and even a few scorch marks. The carpet had holes and stains, one of the stains undoubtedly blood.

Kyp stretched out with the Force and pinpointed Nikk’s position one floor above them. He took Liz’s hand and led the way down a cluttered hall. They walked up a flight of creaking old stairs rather than jeopardize their health in one of the old lift tubes.

There were broken bottles on the floor, leaking whatever they’d carried before. An elderly human sat huddled in a corner, a hood covering his head. Muttering to himself, the man lifted his eyes and the light blue lines around the man’s iris told Kyp that he was jacked up on glitterstim. There was an injector with a residual fluorescent neon blue substance still clutched in the man’s hand.

Thanks to his involuntary upbringing, Kyp knew a lot about spice. Too much even. So he knew to hurry the hell away from the human because one of several effects of glitterstim was enhanced mental capabilities such as telepathy.

The higher he and Liz went, the worse the smell got. Kyp took a look over his shoulder but Liz was holding up superbly. She was curious. He could tell by the look on her face and through the Force he only caught a few strings of excitement.

It was almost as if she were enjoying it.

They rounded a corner and were about to walk down the hall when a door exploded outward and a man clad in black smashed against the wall. Kyp grabbed Liz and pulled her out of sight behind the corner. He lifted his finger to his mouth, a gesture for silence. She nodded.

Kyp crouched low and peeked around the wall, watching as a bully of a male hovered above Nikk. He was a cyclone, one huge scary looking white eye in the middle of his forehead. He hovered above Nikk, growling like an animal with his fists balled at his sides. Saliva dripped from the sides of his mouth as he yelled incomprehensible words but it was obvious by his voice and stance that he was beyond pissed off.

Force, what the hell had Nikk done this time?

Nikk slowly pushed himself up to the wall, a smile on his bloodied face. There were bruises along his temple and his right eye was all but swollen shut. By the way he favored his left side Kyp supposed there was a lot more damage than he could detect from afar. What made Kyp even more wary was Nikk’s flickering Force presence. There wasn’t the usual bright green aura he associated with his friend; it was muddled, dirty, like looking into a muddy pond.

Nikk wasn’t doing well at all.

“Dammit.” Kyp muttered under his breath. He turned to Liz. “I need you to stay here.”

“Are you crazy?” She hissed. “You can’t go over there alone!”

He blinked, surprised. She wanted to help him? “Liz, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Well then I guess you’d better protect me.” Her smile was breathtakingly beautiful but her stubbornness was not. “Look at that big guy over there.” She pointed towards the cyclone. “He’s like a wild monster ready to bite your head off. And, no offense, he’s a lot bigger than you. I don’t –“

“Trust me. I can handle this.”

And sure as hell he could. He was an ace when it came to wielding the Force but if he did so now, he would reveal his identity to Liz. He wasn’t sure if wanted to risk it just yet. But if it was his only chance to help Nikk, than by the Gods, he would do it.

“Please stay here.” He said, putting a little force into his voice. He didn’t wait for her answer as he stepped around the corner, casually stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

“You’re getting blood all over the carpet.” He said with a light lift of his brows, eyeing the cyclone and then shifting his gaze to Nikk. He was completely out of it, slowly sliding down the wall with his head tilted to the side. His body twitched, his Force aura shifting to a darker blue.

“What’s it to you?” The cyclone growled, wiping his scarred face with the back of a meaty hand.

Kyp shrugged. “Besides the fact that it’s my friends’ blood?” He narrowed green eyes at the cyclone. “Back off if you know what’s good for you.”

The cyclone threw his head back and laughed loudly. For a moment there, Kyp thought the walls would buckle. Hard muscles strained underneath a tight shirt as the man bellowed again. He lowered his single gaze on Kyp’s smaller form and no doubt thought he could take it on with Kyp in a heartbeat.

“I could step on you.”

Kyp shrugged nonchalantly, hands still in his pockets. “You’re always welcome to try.”

The cyclone came forward, howling at the top of his lungs. Kyp caught a whiff of his breath and grimaced, waving his hand before his nose. “Have you _heard_ of breathmints, you ugly piece of sithspit?”

He was fast though. The cyclone went to smash his fist into Kyp’s skull but Kyp was faster. He ducked underneath, jumped up to grab the cyclone around the neck and pulled down with all he was worth. He pulled his knee up, smashing it into the cyclone’s face. He howled as he stumbled back but he wasn’t deterred in the least. In fact it seemed he was more pissed off than he’d been before.

Kyp sighed as the cyclone ran towards him.

He summoned the Force around him, collecting its energy into a small invisible ball in front of his outstretched hands. When the cyclone was only inches away, he let go. It smashed into his opponents chest, throwing him backward. Kyp added a few punches in quick succession, mostly to hide the fact that he’d used the Force.

He could feel Liz watching.

The cyclone landed in a heap on the floor, breathing heavily as he stared at the ceiling. He was dazed but otherwise seemed to be unhurt.

Kyp hurried towards Nikk, gripping one of his arms and slinging it over his shoulder. “Come on, big guy. Let’s get you to a medic.”


	4. Chapter 4

Liz blinked a few times after digesting what she’d seen Kyp do. She’d rarely witnessed anyone move so damned fast before. One moment he was there, the next he was over there…ducking and punching and…holy hell!

And Kyp was shorter than the cyclone – how could he have gotten the upper hand so quickly? She had to wonder what Kyp did for a living. But almost immediately her mind wandered off the matter at hand and she suddenly found herself trying to ignore the heat that spread through her body. Because hell, that man could _move_.

Still hiding behind the corner, she watched as Kyp helped his friend to his feet. Or tried to at any rate. Nikk was obviously too heavy. Kyp stumbled forward, bracing one hand against the wall, nearly dropping his friend. Eliziya ran towards him, grabbing Nikk’s other arm and together she and Kyp made their way back down the stairs and out into the cool, smelly air of the Coruscanti underworld.

“Are you okay?” She asked quietly, surveying the area with open eyes. There was no telling what lurked out here in the dark and now would be the worst time for any sort of being to jump them. They were vulnerable. She hurried her steps just a bit.

“Perfectly fine.” Kyp answered, voice strained as he hauled Nikk towards the speeder.

If she thought she’d had it bad before, now it was all but impossible to keep her eyes off him.

“Medical center?” She asked a moment later when she examined Nikk a bit closer. He looked a mess. There was a long ugly gash on the side of his face, bleeding profusely. His temple was bruised, lip split and his right eye was swollen. And his entire body kept shuddering.

“Yeah.” Kyp grunted. “Whoever did this to him must have given him something. Obviously the twitching is not normal.”

When they reached the speeder, Eliziya helped Kyp gently lay Nikk in the backseat. “You take the controls.” She said softly, heading for the passenger side. “Show me if you’re better at flying than I am.”

“You know what they say about men and women at the controls.” He said without much humor in his voice as he slid into the front seat.

“Oh, you better not continue that line of thinking.” She plopped down next to him, taking a look over her shoulder at Kyp’s friend. “Do you think he’ll be okay?”

Kyp took a deep, steadying breath while he pressed his finger on the ignition button. “I hope so.”

***

Kyp hauled ass back towards the medical center, completely ignoring the fact that he was breaking at least fifty traffic laws.

He didn’t care in the least.

It was Nikk’s life on the line and he would go through hell and back to make sure Nikk came out unscathed on the other side. They’d been through so much together it was all but unfathomable to think of a life without Nikk Vox in it. They were more than just friends.

They were brothers.

And he took care of his own, no matter what.

Minutes stretched into eternity. All of a sudden other traffic participants couldn’t fly worth a damned and always seemed to be in Kyp’s way. He cursed loudly and stomped on the accelerator, bent on getting to the med center as soon as possible. Nikk’s life presence in the Force was flickering like a broken light.

The muscles in his arms went taut when he gripped the control yoke with both hands until his knuckles whitened. There was a traffic patrol droid up ahead and it seemed to take forever until they could finally move again. Force, this was taking way too long.

He stiffened when he felt Liz’s warm touch on his arm. Slowly he glanced her way, soaking in her presence like a sponge. “Trust that he’ll be okay, Kyp.”

She was so beautiful to him at that moment. So achingly beautiful. She’d seen this through with him to the end, getting Nikk out of that building, she’d watched as he’d had to finish things with the cyclone and all the while she’d stayed calm. She hadn’t even complained and now here she sat beside him, comforting him.

He wanted to kiss her.

The urge was so powerful that he turned away from her and tried concentrating on the traffic lane. But it didn’t do him any good. Her touch was so soft, so gentle, her voice sweet as she kept telling him not to worry so much, he couldn’t help but wonder how she would feel in his arms.

There was something about her that spoke to him, that made him want to know everything there was to know about her.

He ground his teeth and stared ahead.

_What the hell is the matter with you?_

This was so not the time to be thinking about holding Eliziya. In fact if he were smart he would turn away from her as soon as possible. His life sure as kriff wasn’t some fun merry-go round which had been proven back at the rainbow apartment complex with that cyclone figure. She could have been hurt or worse.

He turned his head towards her again and managed a little smile. Obviously he liked her.

A lot.

But to protect her, the best thing to do was walk away.

***

It took a little longer than anticipated to get to the medical center. Kyp landed the speeder at the ambulance entrance, jumping out before it had even settled down. He hurried to get to Nikk, gently pulling the taller man out of the backseat. Liz ran around to help him.

They weren’t even completely through the doors when a medical team came their way, a nurse barking orders in a commando voice while pushing a repulsor gurney.

“What happened?” A man in a long white coat approached. He was young for a Doctor, Liz thought. Just a little older than herself with blond…well, fur around his jaw and short hair sticking up from his scalp.

“Besides the obvious?” Kyp said with a little frown. “I don’t know.” Kyp helped lay Nikk atop the gurney. Slowly he crossed Nikk’s arms over his chest and made sure that he was safely secured before taking a step back. Nikk’s fingers still twitched.

“We’ll take care of him.” The young Doctor said, ushering his team towards the emergency room without a further look towards Kyp.

The ensuing silence was beyond unnerving.

Liz wrapped her arms around her ribs feeling cold all of a sudden. This hadn’t been the way she’d pictured the day to end. What if Kyp’s friend died? Going by the look on Kyp’s face, he was thinking along the same lines. There was the look of loss in his eyes and it nearly tore her apart.

“Will you be okay?”

He blinked a few times before turning towards her again. The smile he sent her way hardly reached his eyes. She took a deep breath and simply slung her arms around his neck, pulling him close into a hug.

It took a while before she felt his arms encircle her waist but when they did, she wished that he would never let her go. She breathed in his spicy cologne and closed her eyes as strands of his long hair tickled the tip of her nose.

He pulled back and avoided looking at her.

“Will you be okay?” She asked again. Lifting her hand, she touched a finger to his chin and made him face her.

“I’ll be fine.” He cleared his throat. “You should head home. You don’t need to stay.”

“I want to stay.”

He smiled sadly and tucked strands of her hair behind her ear. “Go home, Eliziya.” He said gently. “This could take a while.”

“I have all the time in the world. I’m not leaving.”

“Liz –“

“I’m _not_ leaving.”

His eyes searched her face, his expression utterly devoid of emotion. It was as if he was debating what to do. Was it so hard to simply accept the fact that she wanted to stay?

That she wanted to stay with him?

But then he nodded and took a deep breath. “I guess we should sit down and wait it out then.”

***

They sat side by side in a row of white plasteel chairs. There was a dripping water dispenser in the corner and a table stacked with old reading material. The walls were white with a few paintings attached and there was a small flat screen above the window that showed the news. The sound was off.

It was a typically normal waiting area. But nothing was typically normal at that moment.

What the hell had Nikk gotten himself into? Kyp ran his hands through his hair as he leaned forward, elbows digging into his thighs. There was an odd sting in the center of his chest as he imagined what the medical team was doing to his best friend.

“That painting is horribly ugly.”

Kyp lifted his head with a slight frown. He looked to Liz and then to the painting she was referring to. It was a simple green landscape with a single tree. Nothing spectacular about it.

“It’s just a painting.”

“It’s not a very enlightening painting. And it’s not very optimistic, either. There’s a single tree on a vast green field. It screams solitude.”

His lips lifted into a little smile. She sat next to him with her legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. Her hands lay folded on her belly and she leaned her head against the wall. Brown eyes narrowed at the painting, she took a breath and shrugged. “They should have happy pictures hanging in a waiting area.”

“With clowns and ponies and elves with pointy ears?”

Slowly she turned to face him. He could have drowned in the depth of her dark eyes. The moment she looked at him, a shiver ran along his spine and his blood sped up in his veins. There was a part of him that knew this wasn’t a good idea, that whatever happened between them would lead to a difficult and dirty road. But the other part yearned to be touched by her. And for the moment he didn’t want to deny that his attraction towards her was rapidly growing.

“You don’t have to be all snippy about it.” She said.

“I’m not snippy.”

“Yes, you are.”

Goodness, she loved to argue. And on top of that she could give him a run for his money in terms of stubbornness. It was different, he had to admit. Usually no one tried to argue with him because they never won and most were quite intimidated by him one way or the other. But most knew who he was, what he’d done.

Liz was still clueless.

“You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met.” He suddenly blurted out. It wasn’t exactly what he’d wanted to say. In fact he still told himself that it would be best to convince her to go home.

Her brows shot up. “You must have me confused with someone else.” Her wicked smile was his undoing. His eyes wandered to her full lips and he thought again about kissing her. What harm could one kiss do?

_A lot._

He jumped to his feet all of a sudden, no doubt surprising the hell out of her. He walked up to the water dispenser, filled up a little cup and drank it all in one go.

When he tried for a refill Liz went to him and took the cup from his hand. He wished like hell she’d stop being so damned nice to him. He sure as hell didn’t deserve her kindness. Force, if she knew half the things…

She was staring at him with her mouth twisted up into a smile. Their eyes locked for a long moment. A voice inside his mind kept screaming at him to turn away and never look back but he couldn’t.

He just couldn’t.

“Eliziya.” He whispered, stepping closer.

“Yes?”

_Don’t do it._

“May I kiss you?”

_Nothing good can come of this…_

“Yes.” She whispered softly. He leaned forward slowly, closing his eyes as his lips touched hers. It was like electricity ran through him, tingling from head to toe. A soft moan escaped his throat as she came closer, leaning into him while running her hands up his torso.

He cupped the side of her face, running a thumb along her cheek. And when her lips parted slightly and the tip of his tongue touched hers, it was like he was floating through air.

Eliziya grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him closer. A moment later he wrapped his arms around her and deepened their kiss. Her groan of pleasure reverberated through his skin, edging him on.

Her hands slid up into his hair where she gently tugged at the disheveled dark strands. He kissed her slow and lazy, not in any kind of hurry because he wanted to enjoy every waking second with her. She tasted sweet, like berries and her scent reminded him of a bouquet of flowers. He slid his hand to the back of her head while his other hand lay on her hip. He could have stayed like this for eternity. It was nothing like he’d imagined.

It was even better.

Slowly they broke the kiss, nipping at each others’ lips a moment longer. “That was wonderful.” She whispered. She hadn’t moved away from him. He still held her closely and in all honesty, he didn’t want to let her go.

“Yeah.” He answered, closing his eyes to find a bit of his composure again. Because now that he’d tasted her, he wanted more.

He dropped his hands to his sides and went back over to the row of seats. Liz sat down beside him.

Silence stretched between them for a long while until Liz sat forward, elbows on her knees. “I still think that painting is horribly ugly.”

Kyp laughed. He was still laughing several minutes later.


	5. Chapter 5

The young Doctor returned a while later holding a chart in his hands. His expression was calm and he managed a little smile when Kyp stood up from the uncomfortable white plasteel chair. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket and took a deep breath. “Will he be okay?”

The Doctor gave a curt nod. “There were a few broken bones and cracked ribs. Physically he wasn’t doing too bad. We found a substance in his blood that has me worried, though.” He paused. “Spice.”

Kyp raised his brows. “He’s not on drugs.”

The Doctor cleared his throat, which was evident proof that he didn’t believe a damned word Kyp said. Kyp narrowed his eyes. “He doesn’t do drugs.” He said slowly in a voice laced with venom. “He’s not that kind of guy.”

“I’m sure that’s what you believe –“

Kyp took a step forward. The Doctor backed up. “He doesn’t do drugs.”

He felt Eliziya’s warm touch on his arm and surprisingly her presence soothed his anger a bit. But he didn’t back off the Doctor. In fact he lowered his voice even more. “You check those test results. You examine him again. And you prove that whatever is in his system was forcefully administered.”

The Doctor swallowed. “I’m not sure –“

Kyp jabbed a finger into the man’s chest. “He’s a good guy, Doc. I won’t have you spread lies about him, understood? Do what you have to do but you better be damned sure about the results once you file your report.”

The misuse of drugs always had to be reported to the authorities. And wouldn’t that just be a peachy headline? Jedi Knight almost dies of drug overdose?

The Doctor took another step back. “He’s resting for the time being. You can see him in about an hour.” He turned on his heel and hurried down the corridor, fancy shoes clicking away on the floor.

Kyp turned to Liz and forced a smile. He hoped it seemed like a reassuring one but when she arched a brow his way, he simply gave up. “He’s not that kind of guy, Liz.”

“I believe you.” She said softly. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. “I believe you.”

***

Eliziya gripped Kyp’s hand tightly as he led the way through the maze of corridors inside the medical center. The past hour had gone by with Kyp pacing back and forth without saying a single word. He was obviously beyond worried for his friend and even more upset about what the Doctor had implied.

They came up to a nondescript grey door with the number 0512 stamped in the far right corner. Kyp touched the control panel and it retracted into the wall. Eliziya wrinkled her nose at the smell. Even though she worked at Coruscant Medical, she never got used to the smell.

Kyp’s friend was alone in the small room. There were beeping machines standing to the left of the bed, showing his vital signs and administering medication through a thin white tube that was attached to his hand. Eliziya winced – needles…

Kyp let go of Liz’s hand as he slowly approached the bed. Liz stayed behind feeling out of place somehow. This was their moment and she wasn’t part of it.

“Nikk.” Kyp said slowly. “You alive?”

There was a light cough and then a wheezy intake of breath. “You’re late, you idiot.”

Eliziya hid a smile behind her hand.

“But I got a damned good reason.”

Nikk smiled a little. His face was swollen, especially around the eyes. His lower lip was split and there was a large bacta patch on his left cheek. “Sure you do.” He said slowly. “If it doesn’t involve a woman, you have no excuse.”

Kyp turned towards Liz and held out his hand for her to take. “This is Eliziya, Nikk.”

He had the most striking blue eyes Liz had ever seen. Almost electric. Liz swallowed and searched her brain for something to say. She was meeting Kyp’s best friend under very odd circumstances. Hope you feel better soon just didn’t cut it. It felt wrong.

“Hi.” She said quietly.

Nikk’s eyes wandered back towards Kyp. “I can’t believe it.” He wheezed through split lips. “Late because of a woman.” Then he grinned. “I’ve taught you well.”

***

They stayed with Nikk a few minutes longer until the nurse kicked them out. Which suited Nikk well because according to him, this particular nurse had the greatest bust he’d ever seen and he loved it when she had to lean over him to fix the tube with the meds.

As they made their way to the speeder, Kyp held on to Liz’s hand and gently ran his thumb along her knuckles. “I’m sorry you had to see all that.”

Liz shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad it worked out for the best.” She frowned a little. “Do you often get into things like this?”

Kyp lifted his lips into a smile. He could come clean, he thought. Tell her about being a Jedi. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes and took a deep breath. He wanted to tell her but…how would she react? If she turned away from him he’d be heartbroken. Because he really liked her. Force, she’d stood by his side throughout this whole thing with Nikk, even calmed him when he was about to get into the Doctor’s face. And she didn’t complain. She just took it as it was.

But would she calmly accept who he was? Would she calmly accept that he was a murderer?

“Nikk has a way with people.” Kyp said slowly. “And I’m usually the one to get him out of the mess.”

“You’re a true friend, then.”

 _Maybe_ , he thought sourly, _but not much of a good person…_

As they approached her speeder, Liz surprised him by opening the passenger side door. “Impress me with your flying skills.” She said and her smile tugged at something inside of him that he couldn’t quite explain.

She was so magnificent. So beautiful.

_And you’re lying to her…she deserves the truth._

“Prepare to be impressed.” He said with a grin and got in behind the controls.

***

Eliziya showed him the way to her apartment building and he set the speeder down in her parking lot. A quick look at the time let her know that it was already past midnight and surprisingly, she wasn’t even tired yet. If it had been up to her alone, she would have gone back out into the city on the arm of the most attractive man she’d met in a very long time.

She stepped out of the speeder and walked around it, hands tucked into the pockets of her pants. Knowing that it was time to say goodbye…it was bitter. She didn’t want to call it a night because who knew if she was going to see this beautiful stranger again? “This has definitely been one of the most interesting days I’ve ever had.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Oh, yes. A very good thing.”

She sucked in a quiet breath as Kyp touched her cheek with his fingers. He lifted her chin with his thumb, staring into her eyes. Again there was that feeling of time standing still, the universe at work and there was nothing they could do about it. She’d never believed in fate, in destiny but what if it was meant to be?

What if meeting this man was what was supposed to happen? Maybe their futures were interlinked somehow, maybe there was a whole lot more in store for them than they could possibly imagine.

It was a wonderful thought to play with. Yet Liz reminded herself that this wasn’t a holoflick. This was real life. Destiny and fate were things out of a fairy tale. Most likely, meeting Kyp was just a coincidence and there was nothing more to it.

She placed her hands on his chest and took a small step closer, all the while keeping their eyes locked. He lowered his head slowly but then he hesitated. She expected another kiss and by the stars she would have kissed him back in a way he would never forget. But the kiss that was meant to keep her up smiling all through the night never happened.

His lips touched her cheek. He lingered for a long moment, his breath warm on her skin. “I should go.” Kyp whispered softly. He took a step back and smiled at her. “Would you let me call you tomorrow? I’d like to see you again.”

Even though she was a bit disgruntled that he’d chosen not to kiss her, Eliziya smiled and nodded. She gave him her frequency, wondering if he would really call or not. And with a little wave she turned on her heel and headed towards the lift tube.

Sleeping was so totally out of the question.

***

_Forget about her. She deserves better than you._

Maybe that was true but Kyp couldn’t forget her. Even if he turned away now and never returned, he would not forget her. It didn’t make sense to him. He’d known her for half a day and yet it felt like years already.

Kyp took a deep breath and spun around on his heel. He stuffed his hands into his pockets while he walked. It wasn’t too far to Coruscant Medical – he needed to have a little talk with Nikk.

Not only would Nikk answer some of his questions, a conversation with his best friend would get his mind off Liz for a little while.

About half an hour later he reached the main entrance to the medical center. Visiting hours were over so he used the Force to cloak his presence. He walked past the front desk, the young man behind it completely ignoring him. With a little sly smile, Kyp stepped onto a lift tube, keeping the Force cloak in place.

The medical center was eerily quiet. It felt like a scene out of a cheap horror flick, he thought as he got off the lift tube and headed straight down the corridor to Nikk’s room. Any minute now the monster would jump out of the shadows and try to scare the lonesome man wandering the corridors at this ungodly hour…

Kyp opened Nikk’s door and wasn’t the least bit surprised to find the bed empty. Stepping into the room, Kyp heard the sound of water running in the fresher and a moment later, Nikk stepped out – completely naked.

“Oh Force, I’ve gone blind.” Kyp muttered, turning his head to the side and rubbing his temple.

“Well, my dear friend.” Nikk said slowly, his voice gruff. “You should know by now that you should always knock or otherwise make yourself known.” From the corner of his eye, Kyp watched as Nikk got back under the covers, a sure sign that it was safe to look again.

Wasn’t the first time Kyp had caught his friend in a situation involving a whole lot of skin. And undoubtedly it wouldn’t be the last. He thought back to just the previous week when he’d walked into the quarters they shared and caught Nikk with a girl he’d picked up in a club.

“You’re in the medical center and you’re sleeping in the nude?”

“I always sleep naked, Kyp. I’m not about to make an exception here. And definitely not with the threads they have. I get all itchy.” He nodded towards the hospital gown on the floor.

“You’re a spoiled brat, Nikk.”

“And I care because?”

Kyp took a quick look at his friends’ wounds and raised his brows. He looked a lot better than just a few hours before. His eye was almost back to normal, the swelling in his face was all but gone and since the man could walk without much of a limp, Kyp supposed Nikk would be out of the medical center the next day. “Healing trance?”

“Kriff yeah. I’m not about to stay here a second longer than I have to.”

“And you don’t suppose the medical staff will raise a brow at your miraculous recovery?”

Nikk shrugged. “Don’t care. If they did their homework, they already know who I am anyway. It shouldn’t come as a surprise to them.”

“They’ll contact the Jedi.”

Again that shrug. “Let them. I don’t care.”

Kyp sat down in a chair in the far corner, stretching his legs and crossing them at the ankles. He was exhausted and stifled a yawn behind his hand. “What happened?” He asked in a low, tired voice.

Nikk crossed his arms in front of his chest, muscles seemingly about to pop out of his skin. With his looks alone he could intimidate the majority of people; females were instantly attracted to him and males tended to stay out of his way. According to Nikk, his body was not only built to love but to fight as well.

“What does it look like?” Nikk snapped. “I got my ass kicked.”

So much for the fighting…

“How?” Kyp asked with a frown.

Just like Kyp, Nikk was a Jedi Knight. For someone to sneak up on him…well, it was definitely a surprise.

“There was this girl –“

“Why am I not surprised?”

“It’s not what you think!” Nikk raised his voice, blue eyes blazing. Kyp arched a single brow while he folded his hands over his stomach. “She was sixteen years old. Skinny and broken. Her clothes were shredded and she was bleeding.”

“So you helped her.”

“Tried to. Evidently, she was beaten for not doing what her kriffed up Master wanted from her.”

Kyp frowned. “Master?”

“Kriffing son of a sith. He sells her to the highest bidder. They do what they want with her. I gave her a few credits and told her to run. She wouldn’t accept, though. Too afraid of what he would do to her.”

Slowly, Kyp took a deep breath. Nikk sure as hell had his faults but he was a decent guy, proved time and time again by his actions, as was obvious while he sat up in the medical bed with a bashed up face.

“You followed her?”

Nikk nodded. “Yeah. Found their headquarters. Trashed the damned place.” He grimaced. “Two of them attacked. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and then everything’s fuzzy. I remember calling you and that’s it.”

“I walked right in when the one eyed big guy nearly trampled you.”

“Yeah.” Nikk rubbed the back of his head. “Son of a sith. And I don’t even know what happened to the girl.” He paused. “I’m bringing them down one way or the other. And I don’t give a crap what Skywalker or any other idiot has to say about it.” He leaned back against fluffed up pillows and closed his eyes. “I wish this healing sithspit would go faster.” He paused, then snapped his eyes open and sat up straight. “Holy hell. My speeder.”

Kyp snorted. “This is so typically you. You almost get killed and you’re worried about your ride?”

“I left it down below. Some parking garage.”

“There won’t be much of it left. If it’s still there.”

“Dammit.” He closed his eyes again. “I’ll just buy a new one. A fancy red thing. Chicks dig red.”

Kyp smiled but said nothing. When they’d first met at the academy the two of them hadn’t gotten along at all. A few fistfights later, they started tolerating each other and then one night out at a club their friendship started.

Although that club visit wasn’t the fondest of Kyp’s memories. Nikk had made sure Kyp kissed a girl that evening. His first kiss with a woman at least fifteen years his senior. It had been…interesting ; she’d tasted of smoke and ale. Not really the way he’d imagined his first kiss but he’d been mildly curious as to how it would feel.

His thoughts went back to Eliziya. The kiss with her had been…well, fantastic.

“Stop it.” Nikk said suddenly.

“Stop what?”

“Being so flipping happy. It’s bothering me.”

Kyp snorted. “Moron.”

“Idiot.” He cleared his throat. “She’s pretty. As far as I could tell through half an eye.”

“She’s beautiful, Nikk.”

There was a slight pause. “Does she know you’re a Jedi?” Because Nikk knew Kyp far too well and he knew Kyp would keep being a Jedi a secret as long as he could.

Leave it to Nikk to broach the uncomfortable subject. “No.”

“Is she just a fling or something more?”

Kyp shrugged. “Not sure yet.”

“Figure it out. Then tell her.”

Easier said than done.


	6. Chapter 6

When the door closed behind her, Eliziya broke out laughing. Sleeping was so out of the question. Of all the things to happen to her, meeting a guy had surely not crossed her mind. She’d woken up that morning thinking it would be a day like any other with loads of work to get done.

But then Kyp had happened.

She smiled and walked into her spacious living room, kicking off her shoes and throwing her jacket over the arm of her sofa. The lights switched on automatically, bathing the large room in warm beige light. Eliziya had moved into the apartment a year earlier and since then she’d decorated every open space she could find. There were paintings on one side of the wall, holographic pictures on the other. Vases with artificial flowers stood in two corners and between them she’d put up a shelf to show off all the little gifts she’d received from children she worked with at the med center.

Her home was more than a place where she laid her head to sleep. Her home was her safe haven, a place where she could turn her back on the world and tell the universe to go kriff itself.

Taking a deep and steadying breath, Eliziya wandered over to her com system and checked her messages. Sometimes the med center would call if there was an emergency with one of the cases so it had become habit to check her messages first thing when she came home.

There was one message waiting for her and a smile graced her features as she noted it was from her brother.

She sat down on the chair while dialing up her brothers’ frequency. While she waited for the call to connect, she leaned back and went through the evening’s events. Even though she seemed to be completely out of it on an emotional level, she had enough sense to clearly think about the last few hours. Her thoughts not only involved Kyp’s handsome features or his strong hands or his tight butt or –

_Stop it already!_

There was a part of her that immediately clicked with Kyp. He was so fun to be around and it felt like she’d known him all her life already. But another part of her, the part she cautiously called common sense, told her to tread carefully. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it but something was…different about him.

He _felt_ different.

Eliziya rubbed her brow. Great way to describe a handsome man, huh?

She snorted.

But she had no other way to explain it. She’d met so many people in the course of her life and each person she sensed differently. But these discrepancies were minor. There would be a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach or the hairs on her arm would stand on end or there was a tingling at the nape of her neck. No matter who she met, she reacted to them on a level she could never really explain.

But with Kyp…there was nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

It had her worried in a way. Because throughout her life she’d never met anyone who she didn’t physically react to.

The screen in front of her switched on and she smiled brightly when her brother gave her a little wave. “You’re up late.” He said.

Eliziya could tell that he was still working. He wore a grey business suit and his blond hair was still combed back from his face – always working.

“I am.” She cleared her throat and pursed her lips. It wouldn’t be the smartest thing to tell her very protective brother that she’d met a handsome stranger, spent the day with him, saved his best friend, kissed this guy and had him bring her home. Yeah…she supposed Kyrian would try and jump through the line and smack her head. “I was up studying. You know how I get with forgetting the time and all.”

Kyrian smirked. “Is that so?”

Eliziya waved his question away. Of course he didn’t believe her. There was no way in hell she could lie to him. “Was there something you wanted, brother mine?”

He shrugged. “Just wanted to say hello. You busy tomorrow?”

“Nope. No plans so far.” Although she sort of hoped that Kyp would call and they could do something together. The thought made her lift her lips into a tight little smile. Maybe they could go out to dinner. A real date without any danger lurking in the shadows. That would be nice.

“Why are you smiling like that?”

Eliziya sat up straight as she caught an odd note in her brothers’ voice. “Smiling like what? Can’t I just be in a good mood?”

Kyrian leaned closer to the screen, dark blue eyes twinkling. “What exactly were you doing tonight?”

Eliziya blew out a breath. “Just drop it, Kyrian. My life, remember?”

He’d always been protective of her. Ever since Sevastian had died, he’d watched her everywhere she’d gone, asking her questions, giving her orders. For your own good, he’d said. It had been quite the ordeal when she’d told him she was getting her own place.

Kyrian had made sure the place was rigged with the best of the best security could offer. No one was ever going to break into her home, that much was sure. And even though she was thankful for him being there for her, she hated the way he hovered, the way he tried to control everything.

“I’m just worried, that’s all.”

“There’s no need to be worried.”

Kyrian nodded once. “How about I come over tomorrow afternoon? We could…chat.”

She tried not to grimace. Whatever he wanted to talk about couldn’t be good. Kyrian never came over just to chat.

“Okay.” She said slowly, narrowing her eyes. Leave it to her brother to completely ruin her wonderful mood. “What’s this about, Kyrian?”

“We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“What if I want to talk now?” Eliziya said with a frown. Would he ever realize that she was a grown woman now? That she could actually lead her life without having to have him look over her like a damned hawk?

“Have you watched the news?” He asked.

“You know I don’t follow the news. Too much war and crap going on. Now, if you’d want to talk about which celebrity is doing which celebrity, I’m all on board.” She grinned at him.

“Thanks. I’ll pass. I’m just bringing it up because Dad mentioned there might be a little commotion on planet soon.”

“Why?” She asked with a raised brow.

“Five year anniversary since the destruction of Carida. Protestors, demonstrations, that sort of thing.”

Eliziya rolled her eyes. “Are you kidding me? That’s why you want to come over?”

Kyrian frowned.

“Let me guess.” Eliziya continued. “You want to check if all security systems are online. You want to see where I’ll be in the next few days and if my route to work is still the same just because Dad is worried about a few people demonstrating?”

“Some of these demonstrators don’t much care for Dad. He’s just worried someone might recognize you, that’s all.”

“And do what?” She nearly squealed. “Just because he hated the Empire, you think someone would take it out on me?”

“Liz –“

“Stars, I hate this! Can’t you just finally understand that I am fully capable of living my own life? I don’t need your protection and I sure as hell don’t need Dad’s.”

“We’re just worried, Liz.” Kyrian ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. “You’ve changed since Sevastian –“

“Don’t you dare bring him into this!”

“I’m just saying that you’ve become reckless, that’s all.”

Eliziya narrowed her eyes, drumming her fingers on her desk. The all too familiar anger ran through her veins while she tried to calm herself.

Reckless, huh?

Son of a –

She wanted to tell him about Kyp, about Nikk, about kissing a stranger. She wanted to tell him just how much she had wanted Kyp to stay because around him she felt alive and free. She wanted to tell him just to rub it into his face how reckless she could truly be.

But she didn’t. Because he’d storm into her apartment like the damned planet was on fire and she could surely do without the theatrics.

“It’s late, Kyrian.” She said instead. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She went for the deactivation switch.

“I love you, little sister.” Kyrian said before Eliziya cut the line.

***

She sat back and tried her best to forget what Kyrian had said. “I feel like a ten year old again.” She whispered into the silence of her home, pushing out of the chair and heading into the fresher. On her way, she shrugged out of her shirt and threw it aside. She shimmied out of her pants and left them on the floor, too annoyed and irritated to even care for a minute that she was making a mess.

When she entered the fresher, she avoided the long mirror built into the wall. That damned mirror had been the one reason she’d almost decided against the apartment but Kyrian had been adamant. After all, he owned the damned building…

It had become a habit, not looking at her reflection when she was unclothed. The scar that ran along her side down to her hip still made her insides twist but getting it removed seemed wrong on so many levels.

Ignoring it, pretending it wasn’t even there…it was easier. Sometimes she’d cover the mirror with a towel just so she wouldn’t be tempted to take a look. Because the scar was a reminder. The scar was the last link she had to Sevastian.

Eliziya tried not to think about him as she turned on the water in the shower and stepped underneath the warm spray with a sigh on her lips.

Tonight, she wouldn’t think about the bad things that had happened to her. Tonight, she would think about the good things.

She would think about Kyp.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Standing atop a bridge that overlooked the lower levels, Kyp tilted his head upward and stared into the night sky. He opened himself to the Force, breathing in deeply as the energy coursed through his veins and sharpened his senses. An onslaught of voices crashed into him, some louder than others, some just whispered fragments upon the waves of emotions. Remorse. Joy. Sadness. Disappointment. Love. Feelings he felt that weren’t his. He closed the valve of his empathetic abilities and took a deep, steadying breath. Sometimes he thought he would never get used to feeling what others felt. Sometimes he even thought he would lose himself in the currents of their emotions. If it hadn’t been for Master Skywalkers’ careful training, his ability would have eaten him up by now.

The silence in his mind was blissful. He looked back up into the sky, squinting slightly while trying to glimpse the stars in between queues of speeders and other flying vehicles. Since his escape from Kessel, stars had become a symbol of freedom. It was one of many reasons he preferred Yavin 4 as a home rather than Coruscant. The planet was too packed, too busy, too everything.

And stars were all but impossible to see.

Kyp sighed and leaned against the banister, one arm draped over the other. A soft wind wound between tall spires of the inner city, ruffling his hair. He’d been on his way back to his quarters when he stopped to think. He was worried about Nikk. It wasn’t just his injuries but the fact that Nikk wouldn’t rest until he knew for certain that he’d destroyed the slave ring he’d stumbled upon. Too proud for his own good, Kyp was certain Nikk would never ask for help and even if Kyp simply came along for the ride, Nikk would find a way to ditch him.

He always did. Unless, of course, he was about to get himself killed.

Go, Nikk.

Kyp rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on.

And then his thoughts wandered to Eliziya. He’d never met anyone quite like her before. She was fun to be around, she made him laugh with her snarky remarks and he was pretty sure, would he ever find himself in an argument with her, he might actually lose.

He was amazed by her.

She’d stood by his side throughout this whole mess with Nikk and she hadn’t complained, not once. He wondered if she was used to this sort of action. What was her life like? What did she like to do in her spare time? What was her favorite color? Her favorite food? Her favorite music?

He wanted to know everything about her.

So many questions, so little time for all the answers.

He was only on Coruscant for the next two weeks and then it was back to going on missions and who knew when he’d return?

So he’d have to make the time count that he had with her.

Two weeks with a wonderful and beautiful lady – what else could he possibly ask for? And maybe it would just be a little adventure for the both of them, nothing serious, just a fling like the ones Nikk kept having. If that were the case, he wouldn’t have to mention the Jedi.

He took a quick look at the timepiece around his wrist and took a deep breath. It was late but he wasn’t tired in the least.

Kyp pushed away from the banister and began to walk with no destination in mind. His quarters weren’t too far away but with Nikk in the med center the place didn’t really feel all that comfortable. He didn’t want to return to his empty temporary home.

What he really wanted to do was call Eliziya. Just to hear her voice again.

He took his comlink out of his pocket and thumbed it on. She might not appreciate the call at this hour but he wanted to risk it anyway. And how odd was that? There was this strange feeling in his chest, constricting and powerful, compelling him to tap in her frequency and wait for her to answer.

If she didn’t, he’d find something else to do with his time. Stars new, Coruscant was big enough.

After about half a minute he was beginning to give up hope that she would answer. She’d probably fallen asleep already and he caught himself wondering if she was having sweet dreams, preferably involving him.

He chuckled but when he suddenly heard her muffled voice on the other end, he quieted down instantly.

“Is someone dead?”

Kyp blinked. “Uh…undoubtedly someone’s died but no one I know.”

“Is someone hurt?”

“Should I repeat that last bit?”

She laughed softly. “Do you often call people in the middle of the night just because you’re bored?”

His brows lifted. “What makes you think I’m bored?”

“Call it a hunch.”

Kyp couldn’t keep the smile off his face. How was it possible that just by hearing her voice his mood had lifted exponentially?

“Did I wake you?” He asked, slowly walking on. He ignored passers-by, he ignored the sounds around him, he ignored everything. It was her voice that was most important.

“No.” There was a slight pause. “I can’t sleep.”

“Seems like we have something in common there.” He heard the rustling of sheets and imagined she lay in bed, cuddled underneath thick blankets with her head on a pillow.

“Indeed. So why not make the best of it and instead of talking over a com link, we meet up and have a caf together?”

“You realize it’s the middle of the night and the only establishments still open are those that sell booze and sex.”

Again that chuckle. “Then I guess you should just come visit me. I’ll even dig out the caf machine just for you.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

***

When Liz laid her comlink aside, she jumped out of bed, about to panic. What the hell had she been thinking inviting Kyp over at this time? She switched on the lamp on her nightstand, turned around towards her closet and stubbed her toe on the dresser beneath her window.

She began cursing like crazy, balling her hands into fists as she let the pain wash through her. Her pinky toe. Again.

“Someone really doesn’t like you, pinky toe.” Liz muttered as she hobbled to the closet and opened the doors. She wasn’t about to entertain a guest in yellow dotted pajamas.

Grimacing at her throbbing little toe, she pulled out a pair of tight fitting black running pants and a simple sleeveless blue shirt that fit her snuggly and in all the right places. Although she would have preferred the pajamas; they were so much more comfortable.

She headed into the kitchen, pulled a little stool out from underneath the counter and slowly climbed on top. Having lost count how many times she’d fallen off the damned thing, she slowly opened the cupboard and gripped the door tightly. The caf machine stood all the way in the back. She had no idea how old it was or if the thing still even worked.

There was some caf left over in a tall metallic cylinder from last time her brother had stayed over. She grabbed it and popped open the lid. It still looked like caf; black crumbs with a few powdery grains. No mildew. And it still smelled like caf, too.

“If it looks like caf and if it smells like caf, it’s caf.”

At least she hoped so. She didn’t really want to poison Kyp. Maybe she could convince him to drink a cup of tea instead. It was beyond her why anyone would voluntarily want to drink caf anyway. It tasted bitter and dark and even if she put in ten spoons of sugar, it would still not be sweet enough.

Liz carried the caf machine to the counter and hooked it up. And that’s as far as she got because she had no clue whatsoever how to work the damned thing. She only kept it for the few occasions her brother came to visit.

She wandered back into the living room just when the door chime sounded. Willing her heartbeat into a halfway normal pace, she put a smile on and touched her fingers to the control panel.

Her smile turned into a flat out grin because Kyp had brought her a single red rose. “I felt bad bothering you this early in the morning. I didn’t want to come over empty handed.”

“So you brought me a rose.” Liz said, stepping aside to let him in. “That’s very sweet of you, Kyp.”

He handed her the flower and chuckled. “You know, I’ve been called arrogant, irritating and annoying. And there are a few other choice words that I won’t repeat right now but I’m pretty sure that no one’s ever called me sweet before.”

“Shame.” Liz said, taking a step closer and kissing his cheek. “Because you are sweet.”

She felt his eyes on her as she turned and went back to the kitchen. He followed her, his footsteps muffled on the carpet. Eliziya raised the rose to her nose and breathed in the sweet scent. Flitterflies ran rampant in her stomach while she searched for a vase or a tall glass.

“Wow.”

Liz turned Kyp’s way with a questioning look. “Wow?”

“That caf machine looks like something out of the pre Clone Wars era. Does it still work?”

She chuckled, placing her hands on her hips. “You are unbelievable, Kyp. Is there anything in existence that you don’t nag about?”

His grin nearly knocked her off her feet while she closed the cupboard after grabbing a tall glass as a makeshift vase. “I doubt it. But it’s what makes me special.”

“Special meaning you have a big mouth and you don’t think before you speak?”

“Ugh.” He said with raised brows but his lips still lifted into a smile. “You wound me, my lady.”

Eliziya turned back to the rose and gently ran her fingers across the petals. What a thoughtful thing for him to do. No one had ever gotten her flowers before. This simple act of kindness warmed her heart so much, she was sure she would never forget it. “Thank you again for the rose.” She said softly, before turning around.

Kyp was leaning against the counter opposite her, arms casually crossed over his chest. He was definitely an image worth saving. Unruly dark hair was a mess around his head and he hadn’t shaved in a while but his appearance gave him a sort of rugged handsomeness that she truly liked. It was difficult not to openly stare at him.

“A beautiful rose for a beautiful woman.” He said, his voice dark.

She cleared her throat, hoping her blush wasn’t too evident. “You’re very welcome to try and activate the pre Clone Wars era caf machine.”

His laugh was deep and almost a little sinister. His green eyes twinkled in a way that made her stomach flip. She turned her head to the side, searching her brain for something to say, something to get her mind off of his good looks and the brash attitude he had going on.

Kyp came forward and eyed the caf machine with raised brows. It took him about half a minute to make the damned thing work which irked Liz just a tiny little bit. “So unfair.” She muttered to herself.

“What? That I’m a professional at figuring things out?” He grinned at her and for a moment it felt like the entire universe was spinning on its axis. “Nikk would say it’s a guy thing.”

She raised a brow. “Being an ass?”

He laughed. “Weren’t you just the one saying something about thinking before speaking?”

“Sure. But I wasn’t referring to myself.” Before he could comment, she changed the subject. “So anyway, I have cookies to go with the caf, if you’re interested.”

Their eyes met over the short distance and a shiver passed through her. Such lovely eyes, like a forest in spring. “I have to warn you, though.” He said.

“About?”

“I’m addicted to cookies.”

Eliziya laughed before pushing away from the counter and climbing back onto the stool, reaching for the upper cupboard.

***

He had difficulty keeping his eyes on the caf machine. It was like his body was no longer listening to commands from his brain because when Liz climbed atop the stool wearing those tight black pants, he couldn’t help himself. He took in her shapely legs and the curve of her butt; he liked the way her shirt rode up just a tiny little bit because he could just glimpse the tanned skin underneath.

Taking a deep breath, Kyp turned away. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to see her this late after all. Sure as hell his brain wasn’t where it was supposed to be…in its usual spot up in his think box. And his blood was rushing into places that sure as kriff had no business being active right now.

 _Dammit_ , he thought with a deep breath, rubbing his temples. So much for being a gentleman.

There was a sudden spark of surprise in the Force. It took him a fraction of a second to realize that Liz had slipped off the stool. From the corner of his eye he saw her falling backward and in a moments’ notice, he was right behind her. He caught her with open arms.

And he didn’t want to let her go.

Silence stretched between them as he held her. He tightened his grip around her waist just a bit and found himself dipping his head to breathe in her scent. Musky…sweet…sexy…

Opening himself to the Force, he scanned her emotional state. She was surprised and invigorated, anxiously awaiting what would happen next. Kyp closed his eyes, loosening his grip around her. Slowly his hands ran along her sides until he gently settled them on her hips. He brushed his lips beneath her ear, lingering for a long moment while he simply breathed. She inhaled sharply and wasn’t that just an amazing sound? He wanted to hear it again and again; he ran a trail of little kisses along her neck to her shoulder. He watched her close her eyes and bite her lower lip. Gods, she was indescribably sexy this way.

His fingers slipped underneath her shirt at her hips, gently caressing warm, soft skin.

She turned her head his way, lips slightly parted. The urge to kiss her was all but irresistible. He gripped her hips a little tighter and pulled her closer, dipping his head lower. Closing his eyes, he let his hands wander just a bit higher along her sides –

The moment broke like glass shattering into a hundred pieces.

Her felt a scar on her impeccable skin, a thick and long scar that ran upwards. How far did it go, he wondered. But above all, he wondered how the hell she’d gotten it.

She cleared her throat, her cheeks colored with a blush as she stepped away and out of his hold. Clearly, she was embarrassed. Embarrassed by getting so close to him or because he’d found her scar, he couldn’t say. Either way, she had no need to be.

“I’m sorry.” Kyp said, his voice dark and gruff.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Eliziya answered, picking up the bag of cookies that had fallen from the cupboard and placing it on the counter. “Would you get the caf running? There’re cups and mugs on the shelf.” She went to pass him but stopped placing one hand on his shoulder. “Hot chocolate for me, please.” She said, getting on her toes to kiss his cheek. “Next to the cups.”

Kyp watched her go, his thoughts revolving only around that scar.

Who’d hurt her, he wondered with narrowed eyes as he watched her hurry out of the kitchen. Was the bastard still alive who’d done this to her?

Utterly surprised by this sudden protective streak, he took a deep breath. He wanted to know.

And then he’d figure out what to do about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Eliziya ran her hands across her face, taking a few deep breaths as she sat down on the sofa. She heard Kyp in the kitchen and took the time she needed to calm herself. First thing she planned for the next day was to get rid of that damned stool. She’d lost count how many times she’d fallen off the stupid thing and how embarrassing for it to happen while Kyp was there.

Stars…

He’d held her tightly, saved her from bruising her bottom yet again. His touch had been firm yet soft and warm. And the kisses along her neck had _obviously_ robbed her of her senses.

_Sure Mister Stranger, come touch me in places I’d forgotten even existed!_

Eliziya looked up when Kyp walked into the living area with two warm cups in both his hands. He placed them on the caf table, the sweet scent of hot chocolate mingling with that of strong caf. It was a wonderful aroma, one she could get used to. Kyp took a seat beside her, green eyes searching her face. There were so many questions in that look alone. And she wasn’t stupid – he wanted to know about the scar.

Surprisingly, she wanted to tell him. After all these years, she wanted to confess to someone what she’d done. Or rather what she hadn’t done. No one knew the whole truth and here she was debating whether or not to tell a complete stranger.

Wasn’t trust just the damndest thing? How the hell could you trust someone you didn’t know?

“Thank you.” She whispered softly, holding her mug with both hands.

“Are you alright?”

She gave him a curt nod, smiled a little, hoping it seemed reassuring. He raised an eyebrow so the reassuring thing obviously wasn’t working. Her hands felt clammy suddenly, a nervous sweat breaking out all over her skin. Ten more minutes of this and she knew the tears would come next.

“I’m okay.” She whispered softly. “As okay as I’ll ever be I suppose. You surprised me back there.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Someone once said that apologizing is a sign of weakness.”

One side of his lip lifted up into a small smile. “Are you saying I’m weak?” He lifted his eyebrows and pursed his lips. “You have a knack for insulting me.”

“Do not.” She whispered with a laugh, getting a bit more comfortable by leaning her shoulder against his.

***

When she laid her head on his shoulder, Kyp relaxed. He liked how she was so carefree around him. There was no awkwardness that usually came with meeting someone for the first time. With Liz it all came so natural.

As silence stretched between them, he looked around her living room and wasn’t the least bit surprised at all the colors and decorations. She seemed like a colorful person, a lively and happy person. Her walls were a bright yellow, the furniture mostly blue and green. Ribbons of red ran upwards to the ceiling where she’d painted flowers. There were pictures on the wall opposite him, holograms and old, faded images printed out on thin flimsy.

He got up, walking around the caf table to take a better look. He took a deep breath and with his back to Eliziya he closed his eyes. The way she’d felt in his arms had been fantastic. He wanted to go back to that moment, to hold her close and breathe in her intoxicating scent. Who knew where that moment might have led them had he not felt that scar?

What had happened to her, he wondered silently. He hated knowing that someone had hurt her. For that matter, he hated _not_ knowing what had happened to her in the first place. And he surprised the kriff out of himself when he noted how angry he got just by imagining someone threatening her.

He pulled himself together by taking a breath, looking up to the images on the walls. Family photos, he presumed. He smiled while taking a closer look at a picture in which Liz couldn’t have been older than ten. She was wearing pig tails and a blue dotted white dress. Very cute.

There was a group photo with her parents and two brothers. “Is this the happy fam?” Kyp asked quietly. He heard as Eliziya slid off the sofa, her soft footsteps on the carpet. She gave off a derisive snort which made Kyp raise his brows.

“Happy? Not so much. But yeah, my family.”

Kyp looked from Eliziya back to the picture with her brothers. “You don’t look much alike.” He paused. “At all.”

“Well, Kyrian looks like my Dad when he was younger. And Sevastian took after my mother.” She lowered her voice a little. Kyp detected profound sadness through the Force, pain that she kept bottled up inside. “Sevastian used to say that I’m an anomaly. Both he and Kyrian are rather light; sandy brown blondish hair, blue eyes. But me? All dark. It was never really an issue while growing up. But you know what?” She smiled and the lift of her lips nearly took his breath away. “As horrible as this might sound, all my life I sort of hoped I was adopted.”

“That bad, huh?”

“Overprotective brother, overprotective dad whenever it suits him, evil and belligerent mother…” Her voice trailed off and a frown appeared on her forehead. “And Sevastian.” She whispered softly. “I…um…my family isn’t the best family you could hope for, let’s put it that way.”

“Most family’s aren’t.” Kyp turned towards her, hands stuffed into his pockets. He wanted to hold her. Not because his body yearned for her but because she was sad. The smile on her face was forced, for his sake alone. But he could map out her emotional state in one go. She was beyond sad. She was devastated.

Kyp pulled her into a warm hug and a sigh left his lips as she laid her head against his chest. He ran his hands along her back when she encircled his waist with her arms. It was a perfect match, he thought. She fit snuggly into his embrace and it felt right. It felt so… _right_.

He kissed the top of her head, questions burning on his tongue. Why was she sad? Where had the scar come from? Was it his place to even ask?

He paused.

To hell with it.

“Eliziya.”

She took a little step back and met his searching gaze with that sad smile again. “You want to know about the scar, right?”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious.”

Eliziya shrugged and turned away from him, wrapping her arms around herself. “It was an accident, a few years ago.” She said softly. “I made it out alive. It’s not a big deal.”

The hell it wasn’t. Because if it wasn’t a big deal, she wouldn’t have been lying to him. Kyp caught lies the moment they left someone’s mouth. It was like a dark scent that permeated the air around the person, black tendrils of energy snaking outward.

He hated lies. He hated being lied to.

Normally, he would have pressed the matter. With anyone else, he would have prodded as long as he had to, to get the answers he wanted. But he knew he would just make matters worse with Eliziya. He had no right to ask for the truth. Maybe – just maybe – she would open up to him.

Someday.

Kyp almost snorted.

Here he was hoping for honesty from Liz when he was doing the exact same thing. Not telling her about the Jedi, not telling her about Carida.

_Way to go you flippin’ idiot…_

Kyp turned back to the holograms and photographs on the wall.

Eliziya’s oldest brother, Kyrian, looked vaguely familiar. The more images he saw, the more Kyp knew that he’d seen the man before. But for the life of him, he couldn’t remember where.

“So, what’s your family like?” Eliziya asked quietly.

“Dead.”

Kyp winced. Someday he really needed to fix the filter that was supposed to be working between his brain and his mouth. “They…um…died after the Empire attacked my home.”

“I’m sorry.”

He forced a little smile. “Don’t be. It was a long time ago.” Kyp went back to staring at the image of Kyrian grinning into the camera. Kyp _knew_ him. He was sure of it. Where the hell had he seen him before?

“What does your brother do for a living?”

“He’s into all sorts of things.” Eliziya answered, turning on her heel and taking a seat on the sofa. “If you want specifics, you’re going to have to ask him.”

Yeah. So not gonna happen.

Sure, the man looked familiar but there was a nagging sense in the back of Kyp’s mind that this familiarity wasn’t necessarily a good thing.

Kyp turned back to the sofa, hoping his expression was calm. He sat down next to Eliziya and smiled for her. “You look tired.” He said softly.

“If that’s a cue for me to kick you out, it’s not going to work.”

“I wasn’t –“

“Because I don’t want you to go.”

She came closer, grabbed his arm and laid her head against his shoulder. Smiling like a kid on lifeday, he kissed her hair again and pulled her closer. “You’re amazing, Eliziya.”

***

She’d wanted to tell him. She’d wanted to tell him everything, every little detail. It would have been the first time she’d opened up about Sevastian but…she couldn’t do it.

Words had failed her when images of her little brother ran through her mind. His smile, his laugh…all that was gone. The sadness had almost choked her and it had taken a whole lot of self control not to break down and cry in front of Kyp.

She would carry her secret around a while longer.

Who knew? Maybe it was best if no one ever found out the entire truth in the long run. Her mother already blamed her for everything anyway. She was too stubborn to be swayed from her opinion that her only daughter had let her favorite son die. Her mother blamed Eliziya for Sevastian’s death. Made for absolutely fantastic family get-togethers.

Kill anyone this year, daughter? Oh no wait, you said it was an accident, right? Too bad you’re a liar.

Groaning, Eliziya squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. She needed to get her act together, especially as long as Kyp was there.

“Feel like watching a silly movie?” She asked after a while.

“Spare me the chick flicks, please.”

She sat up with a smile. “So you’re one of _those_ guys…”

Kyp’s brows shot up. “Pardon?”

Almost wickedly her smile turned into a grin. Reaching towards the caf table, she took the remote unit and switched on the entertainment system. The lights dimmed and she moved closer to Kyp. She took his hand into his and found herself relaxing in his warm embrace. And he smelled so _good_ , she thought as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Fresh, manly…perfect.

“You know, one of those guys who watch movies without much of a story or plot line.”

Kyp chuckled. “They’re fun to watch.”

“So are chick flicks.”

“Not so much.”

“What if it’s a movie with a lot of action and the lovey dovey stuff?”

She raised her eyes to meet his. His lips were so close to hers. Full lips slightly parted. Before she knew what she was doing, she pulled him closer and kissed him. His deep, dark groan went through her skin as he kissed her in return. Slow and lazy.

Passionately.

Eliziya licked her lips when she pulled back. There weren’t very many times that she was speechless but this was definitely one of them.

“If I get bored, do I get to kiss you again?”

She laughed. “Sure.”

He grinned at her. “Then on with the chick flick.”


	9. Chapter 9

Kyp blinked his eyes open as he felt something moving along his leg. Or was it slithering? He stared up to a colorful ceiling, brows pulled into a deep frown. What the hell was that?

His mind conjured up pictures of black furry spiders having found their way into his pants. It wasn’t a very nice image, suffice it to say.

Then he heard the soft melodic sound of his comlink still stuck in his pocket. It started vibrating after a while. So much for furry spiders.

Groaning, Kyp tried reaching for his pocket but stopped with his arm halfway to the offending com link. If he moved, Liz would fall.

They’d fallen asleep on the sofa and she’d made herself quite comfortable cuddled up on top of him.

Now _this_ he could totally get used to.

But getting to his comlink was turning out to be a problem. It was halfway wedged between his butt and the sofa cushions and if he turned too far, Liz would find herself sprawled on the floor. He didn’t want to wake her either. She just looked too adorable sleeping on his chest with her mouth open and…yeah, she was drooling on his shirt.

Taking a breath, Kyp pushed himself up on one elbow while balancing Liz’s weight with his legs. With his free hand, he tried going for his com link. Would have been too easy, wouldn’t it? It was still wedged beneath his ass.

Liz stirred, took a deep satisfied breath and turned her head the other way. There was a drool stain in the center of his chest. Quietly, he laughed.

The com link grew still and Kyp hoped it would stay that way. But half a minute later, the com link went off again.

Sighing, Kyp tried to sit up. He tugged at his pants like a madman, lifting his bottom up off the sofa to get to his pockets. It would have worked wonderfully had he accounted for Liz moving at the same moment he decided to lift his butt. Before he could catch her, she rolled off him and crashed to the floor.

“Oh, crap.” He whispered when Liz blinker her eyes rapidly. “You okay?”

Eliziya frowned, confusion written all over her face. She turned her head his way, eyes locked on the drool stain on his shirt. A crimson blush colored her cheeks while she wiped the side of her mouth. “How embarrassing.” She muttered.

“Which part?” Kyp said with a sly grin. “Falling off the sofa or slobbering all over me?”

Eliziya lay back on the floor and started to laugh. It was the loveliest sound. Even when she laughed so hard she snorted, he thought it was endearing. And infectious because he caught himself laughing with her.

“Sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.” She said a moment later. “But I’m going to smash your com link into little pieces if you don’t answer the damned thing.”

In one fluid movement, Liz got to her feet and stretched. And wasn’t that just one hell of a sight. Her shirt rode up and he got to see a whole lot of tan skin underneath. Kyp sat up and rearranged his pants as his eyes wandered along her naval and up to the curve of her breasts.

By the Force, she was beautiful.

“Like what you see?”

Dammit.

Caught red handed.

Kyp cleared his throat and rubbed his neck. “Kriff yeah, I like what I see.” He muttered, finally digging out his comlink. He watched Eliziya head to the fresher and he could have sworn she swayed her hips intentionally just to catch his attention again.

She was doing one hell of a good job.

When the door closed behind her, Kyp answered the com link in a rough voice. “This had better be important.”

“Still not much of a morning person?”

Kyp leaned back against the sofa. “Good morning to you, too, Han.”

“Grumpy.”

“Maybe a little.” Kyp conceded, closing his eyes and wishing he could go back to the moment Liz had stood stretching in front of him. “What’s up?”

“Busy this afternoon?”

“You asking me out on a date?”

“Sorry, sweetheart. You’re not my type.”

“Too bad. I bet I could make it worth your while.”

“You sure about that? I’m picky when I’m out on a date. And I like expensive stuff. Will you bring me one of those twinkly little bracelets? They bring out my eyes.”

“Not sure if the bracelet would fit that tiny black gown you like so much.”

Han grunted. “Yeah. Plus, I think my wife – you know, the lightsaber wielding Princess? – wouldn’t like me going out on a date with a strange man.”

Kyp laughed quietly and ran a hand through his messy hair. Leia and Kyp were like water and oil. They did not get along and he doubted they ever would. “So what’s this about?”

“Official.”

Kyp narrowed his eyes. “You’re kidding.”

“Sorry, kid.”

“I just got here, Han!”

“Luke needs –“

“I don’t care.” Kyp ground out between clenched teeth. He softened his voice when Liz returned from the fresher. She shot him a sweet, gut wrenching smile and a wink before she disappeared into her bedroom. “Believe it or not, I actually have a kriffing life outside the Order.” He hissed.

Han sighed on the other end. “How about you just listen to what he has to say?”

“Why isn’t he asking me himself?”

There was a short pause. “Because he knows you’d tell him off and undoubtedly use a few pointed choice words to do so.”

“Sneaky bastard.”

“He gets it from me.”

Kyp rubbed his eyes and sighed. “Fine.”

“We’ll be at my place for the rest of the day. You can stay a while and we can catch up.”

“Yeah. See you later, Han.” He cut the line and held back the urge to throw the com link halfway across the room and watch it shatter into hundreds of pieces.

***

They talked about everything and anything while sitting at the dining table holding their mugs in their hands. There was a bowl between them with a few left over cookie crumbs. It was all the breakfast Liz could offer she’d realized belatedly.

No more food in the house.

Eliziya had forgotten the last time she’d had such a good time just talking with someone. Kyp had the uncanny ability to make her laugh. It could just be a gesture or a silly look or a comment to make her blush – it was just so much fun being around him.

When the time came for him to go, Eliziya tried to keep her nervousness as invisible as possible. Plainly put, she didn’t want him to leave.

Standing outside of her apartment, she tucked her hands into the pockets of her pants. She swayed back and forth on her heels. Yeah, so much for not showing how nervous she was.

She leaned against the wall as Kyp towered above her. His green gaze was so fierce, so intense, as if he were looking straight through her. She couldn’t help but wonder what he saw. Just Liz with messy hair and comfortable clothes or something else? Something more?

Kyp lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger. He kissed her, nipped at her lips, teased her with his tongue. Her breath caught in her throat as he played with her, making her want to drag him back inside and continue uninterrupted.

It was over far too soon.

“Tonight.” Kyp whispered hoarsely, lowering his gaze to meet hers. “I want to see you tonight.”

Oh, hell yeah.

“I’ll be here.”

Waiting like a love struck teenager.

He kissed her again, leaning into her while bracing one hand against the wall next to her head. For a moment there, he seemed so powerful in a way she couldn’t even put into words. His entire being was so large, so all encompassing…

Kyp stepped back and raised one eyebrow suggestively. Eliziya laughed and playfully slapped his chest. “I’ll see you tonight, Kyp.”

He nodded. “Tonight.”

She watched him walk down the corridor with a flutter in her stomach.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Kyp headed back to his temp quarters. He took a quick shower and changed into more fitting clothes for his meeting with Master Skywalker. He ignored the neatly folded Jedi robes on a chair in the corner of his room, though. He was officially still on vacation so the robes would stay put.

He slipped into a dark green tunic, then loosely fastened a low slung belt around his hip. He clipped his lightsaber onto the left side.

Standing in front of the mirror he took a long look at his reflection. He looked so damned average when in reality he was anything but. What would Liz say if she knew he was a Jedi?

Not much, he thought with a tight smile. But he was pretty sure she would have a lot to say about him blowing up a planet, though.

Slick move there.

Sighing, Kyp turned away and went for a thick, dark brown cloak when he heard the front door swish open.

With an eyebrow raised, he stepped into the living room and did not hide his surprise as Nikk stumbled in. He looked much better than the night before albeit tired and exhausted. “What are you doing here?”

Nikk snorted. “Maybe the fact that I actually _live_ here has something to do with it.”

“They let you go?” Kyp asked, draping the cloak over one arm.

Nikk dropped into a padded chair with a huff. He stretched his legs, groaning like an eighty year old and closed his eyes. “I had to use my manly charm and prowess to convince the nurses I was okay.”

“Did it work?”

“Nope. I threatened the Doc I’d knock him unconscious and make him think he was a nerf for at least two days. He believed me. It was pretty funny. Hurt to laugh, though.”

Smiling, Kyp swung the cloak around his shoulders and fastened it with a silver pin, earning a raised brow from his friend. “Official business, huh?” Nikk said, gesturing to the lightsaber.

“Yes. Master Skywalker asked Han to ask me for a meeting.”

“Sneaky.”

“Wanna come?”

Nikk shot him an offended glare. “Hell kriffing no. I’m in no mood to deal with Skywalker’s froggy face right now.”

“ _Nikk_.” A warning tone.

“It’s true. He looks like a frog when he looks at you with those big blue eyes. He has this way of twisting his mouth…I don’t know…he’s the frogman.”

“Real mature.”

“Bite me.”

Rolling his eyes, Kyp made sure he had a few spare cred coins in his pockets. He gave Nikk a little wave. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“I’m half dead, Kyp.”

“I know.”

He was almost out the door when Nikk called back. “Bring me some food when you get back!”

Chuckling, Kyp shook his head. “Don’t know when I’ll be back.”

Nikk smiled. “Going to see Liz?”

“Yep.”

“Good for you.” He sighed. “I’ll just stay here and starve to death while you’re out getting some nookie. I swear, life is so unfair. I risk my butt to save the galaxy, to save damsels in distress and for what? I don’t even get fed. It sucks to be me.”

Kyp turned around sharply, his cloak billowing behind him. Using the Force, he grabbed a pillow from the sofa and flung it into his friends’ face. With a satisfied smirk and a surprised yelp from Nikk, Kyp strolled out of their quarters.

***

It was like a family get together and Kyp was the guy that didn’t belong, the odd one out. After greeting Han with a big smile and a tight hug, he followed Han into his home and settled his eyes on Master Skywalker, who comfortably sat at the dining table with Mara Jade hovering behind him. She glared at Kyp when he entered, her mouth stretched into a thin line while her green eyes blazed with anger.

She didn’t like Kyp and he didn’t like her.

Simple.

Leia Organa Solo sat next to her brother, small and delicate hands folded on the table. She wore an elegant dark blue gown made out of some expensive looking shimmery material. Her hair was twisted up onto the top of her head, accented with a few glittery gems. She looked lovely, Kyp thought, smiling slightly.

He’d always hoped to get along with Han Solo’s wife but she mostly avoided him. And when they did speak to one another, their words were short and snappy without any warmth whatsoever. He knew the reason why, of course. In Leia’s world, whoever stepped over to the side of dark and evil would never completely return. Even if Kyp proved himself time and time again, it would most likely not sway her opinion about him.

So naturally, he didn’t feel rather welcomed.

“Kyp.” Master Skywalker said, sliding back from the dining table and getting to his feet with a little nod. “I’m glad you could make it.”

Kyp arched a brow. Master Skywalker made it sound like Kyp was there voluntarily. He cleared his throat. “Sure. Not like I have anything better to do.” He forced a smile and pulled out a chair opposite the Jedi Master.

“A situation’s come up and –“

“And you need my help. I get that part.” He flared out his cloak and sat down, leaning back against the chair with a questioning look behind his green gaze. “I’m not in the mood for casual chit chat and I’m sure neither are you.” He shot Leia and Mara a pointed glance. “So why don’t we do us all a favor and get right to the point?”

“You in a hurry to be somewhere?” Han asked with a grin. He stood leaning against the opposite wall, thoughtfully rubbing his chin.

“Actually, yes.”

Mara Jade frowned. “What could be more important than a mission?”

“Hm.” Kyp said. “Let me think…uh…how about…none of your damned business?”

From the corner of his eye, Kyp caught Han smirking.

Master Skywalker cleared his throat. “Alright.” He said slowly, eyeing each of the occupants in turn, although his gaze lingered on Mara Jade. Was it a silent plea for her to keep her cool? Because to Kyp it looked like she was about to lunge over the table and strangle him.

“It’s a simple search and rescue mission.” Master Skywalker said, sliding over a data pad. Kyp took it quickly and scanned the contents while the Jedi Master continued. “A young man, was caught in a political turf war and he’s being held against his will. All diplomatic interventions have failed. It’s adamant that he be rescued and returned to his family.”

“It’s a political thing.” Kyp said with a grimace.

“Yes. It’s important he be brought back alive. It seems he carries valuable information. It’s a rather delicate matter.” Leia said, eyeing Kyp carefully. Oh, like Kyp couldn’t handle delicate?

He snorted. “If it’s so delicate, why are you asking for my help?”

“Because you’re the best we’ve got.” Han said with a proud smile.

Kyp wasn’t in the mood to return the warm gesture, though. “No, actually Master Skywalker is the best you’ve got. Why are you asking me?”

“I’m needed here, Kyp. And we need a straightforward person for this mission.” Master Skywalker began. “Someone who can see straight through lies and deceit.”

“Ah.” Kyp said. “You need me because I don’t take anyone’s sithspit and I could care less about rules and regulations. Whereas you, Master Skywalker, are bound because you’re a public figure. I mean, sure, why not send me out there to do the dirty work, my reputation has gone straight to hell anyway, right? I have nothing to worry about.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Kyp waved the remark away. “Is this all the information you have?”

“Yes.”

“When do I leave?”

“In two days.” Leia answered, brown eyes leveled on his face with something akin to sadness. Or remorse maybe?

Having second thoughts, are you dear?

Kyp stood and tucked the data pad into his pocket. “I suppose we’re done?” He asked with raised brows.

Mara Jade snorted and Leia looked away. They didn’t trust him. They’d never trusted him, not after Exar Kun and certainly not after Carida.

“Thank you, Kyp.” Master Skywalker said with a slight nod. “I appreciate your help in all this.”

Kyp bit his tongue. Help? Yeah right. You didn’t say no to the Jedi Master. Period.

Han followed Kyp towards the door. He felt Han’s heavy hand on his shoulder a moment later and almost reluctantly, Kyp turned around.

“What was that all about?” Han asked with raised brows.

Where to begin?

“Look Han, I am beyond thankful for everything you guys have done for me. But I’ve been on missions for the Jedi since being Knighted. I haven’t had any time to actually think through what I’ve been doing and now I’m being sent away yet again. I’d really like to live for a little while before another disaster comes my way and ends my glorious life prematurely.”

“Come on, kid. This’ll be easy for you. You go in, you come out and you’ll be fine.”

Kyp grimaced. “Yeah. Guess so.”

But nothing was ever easy when it came to Kyp Durron.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that evening, Eliziya sat at her desk and shoved a stack of flimsies aside while rubbing her eyes. She’d lost track of time but it was already dark outside, colorful lights from advertising rings cascading through the large window behind her.

She turned her chair around and stretched her legs, taking a deep breath as she stared into the outside world. The current case she was working on was the kind that kept her up at nights wondering what was wrong with people nowadays. A five year old little boy had been admitted to Coruscant Medical three times within two weeks, always for the same reason – bruising on his face and upper torso. And his mother claimed she had no idea how he’d been hurt. And the boy?

He refused to talk.

No matter what it took, no matter how long it took, she would get to the bottom of all this secrecy. She would find the answers to her questions and then she would make the bastard pay who’d hurt the little boy. Eliziya knew from the bottom of her heart that the boys’ mother was telling the truth. She hadn’t hurt her son.

Eliziya had a hunch, though. Mom had a new boyfriend.

Rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn, she turned to the timepiece embedded in the desk. Annoyed and irritated, she switched on her com link and tried calling her brother. Kyrian was obviously running late since he’d wanted to show up an hour earlier but there was no response on his end.

Eliziya closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. She’d put on soft and quiet music when she started going through her case files and now while finally finding a little time to relax, she let her mind wander.

Evidently the only thing on her mind was a young, dark haired man with a breathtaking smile and a sultry, sexy voice and not to mention that perfectly shaped bottom of his…

Quietly laughing at herself, she stood from her chair and stretched.

As she was about to head to the kitchen, when her small com link wobbled on the desk. She grabbed it, flipped it open, thinking it was her brother. “Top of the world. Your Goddess hears you. How may you serve me?”

The warm chuckle on the other end made her knees go weak. She steadied herself against the desk. “Do you really want me to answer that question, my lady?” Kyp asked and she could just imagine the way his lips lifted up into that devious little smile.

“Depends on what your answer is.” She said in a husky voice, raising a single brow.

“How about I sweep you off your feet and carry you towards the sunset like a fairy tale prince. Is that a good enough answer?”

“Oh, yes.” Eliziya laughed. “And a lovely image, too.”

A few moments passed in silence while she pushed away from the desk, walking back to the living room. She sat down on the sofa, leaned back and closed her eyes. “I know this sounds cheesy but I can hardly wait to see you again.”

She grimaced. She’d just really said that out loud hadn’t she…

Way to go, Liz!

She cleared her throat, blushing brightly. Thank the stars no one was there to see how she suddenly started to fidget. “Um…can we just forget I ever said that?”

Kyp laughed on the other end. “No. I don’t think I want to forget.”

The connection was lost a moment later. Had he hung up? Or was something wrong with the connection in general? Should she try and call him again?

Eliziya stared at her com link while she took a few deep breaths. She put it aside as she felt a shiver run along her spine. There was a tingle at the nape of her neck and she suddenly caught herself staring at the front door. Without really thinking about it, Eliziya got up and walked over, activating the controls in the wall.

She stepped into the corridor, turned left. Down the hall, the doors to the lift tube parted and Kyp stepped out. He looked marvelous, almost majestic with a dark brown cloak that billowed behind him as he walked towards her with measured steps.

Eliziya pushed away from the wall, seeing only him as he came closer. Before she knew it, they met halfway. She jumped him, legs going around his hips, her mouth finding his in a fervid kiss. Kyp leaned his back against the wall as he held onto her, a groan in the back of his throat while he returned her caress. Her fingers pushed into his thick hair, almost undoing the ponytail at the back of his head.

She dropped her feet to the floor a while later, holding on to his tunic with both hands. Keeping her eyes closed, focusing on her rapidly beating heart, trying to find a semblance of common sense, she smiled. “I was beginning to think my fairy tale prince had forgotten me.” She whispered against his lips, earning a dark chuckle.

“Never.”

***

That had been one hell of a great _hello-how-are-ya_.

Kyp tried his best to keep the grin off his face but he failed miserably as he followed Eliziya back into the apartment. He could still taste her on his lips, he could still feel her hands in his hair, on his face, her legs around his hips…

He took a deep breath and silently exhaled. Definitely hadn’t expected a greeting that might have involved him falling flat on his face due to jellified knees. The fact that she’d been waiting on him had him wondering, though. How had she known? He hadn’t told her that he was right outside the building when he’d commed her.

She’d been working, Kyp realized as he entered the apartment and took a quick look around. Eliziya clicked off the light in the study but he still caught sight of pads on the desk along with countless pieces of flimsies.

Soft music came through speakers in the corners of the living room, the kind of music that made you want to sit back and close your eyes to be swept away into a world of fantasy and make-believe. He almost snorted. Wouldn’t that be perfect? Escaping reality for a while, not having to deal with other people’s sithspit and pick up the garbage they left behind?

He rubbed his forehead. He hoped the mission would be easy and quick. Wasn’t the first time he’d be out on a search and rescue and overall these kinds of tasks were pretty simple but you never knew, especially when politics came into play.

Kyp looked to Eliziya and sighed. She was just so lovely.

Her hair was bound into a messy bun, the same way when they’d first met. She wore a black button down shirt and loose fitting pants with matching jewelry around her neck and wrists. The silver bracelets dangled when she moved. Her eyes twinkled as she caught him looking her up and down and the smile she shot him made her that much more beautiful.

Still, his mood wasn’t the best considering he had to tell her that he’d be leaving for a while. Obviously she would want to know why and obviously he should tell her the entire truth.

He took another deep breath. “There’s something I haven’t told you yet.” He began, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He’d left his lightsaber back at the temporary quarters he shared with Nikk, not wanting to necessarily spook her, showing up with a weapon like that.

Liz held up a finger. “Hold that thought.” A frown appeared on her features as she hugged her arms around herself. She squinted at the front door, as if trying to see something that wasn’t even there.

Kyp blinked. “What is it?”

She sucked in a breath suddenly. “Oh, crap.”

Kyp raised his brows, confused. “What’s wrong?”

“Kyrian’s here. Aw hell, he’ll be here in like a minute.” She turned towards Kyp, gesturing towards the bedroom. “You need to hide.”

The first thought that rushed through Kyp’s mind was of a holovid he’d seen a while ago about a teenage girl hiding her boyfriend after desecrating the entire house when the father came back from work.

“You’re not serious.”

Oh, but she was. Eliziya grabbed his hand and pulled him into her bedroom. “Please, please, _please_ be very quiet. He can’t see you here.”

“Why not?” Kyp asked, not able to conceal his amusement.

“Because I don’t feel like getting into an argument with him. He’s protective as hell and I swear he will beat the crap out of you if he sees you here.”

He couldn’t help it. He started to laugh.

“This isn’t funny!” Liz said, slapping his arm. “He’s a brute, I swear. He once smashed a boy’s face in just because he made a rude remark towards me. I don’t want to have to worry for your safety because my idiot brother has yet to realize I’m a grown woman.”

Still, Kyp wouldn’t stop laughing. If only she knew the truth, he thought with a pang of guilt.

The fact aside that he could undoubtedly mop the floor with Kyrian, it was still funny. Eliziya was making him _hide_.

In her bedroom, he realized a bit late.

“How do you even know he’s here?” Kyp asked, brows raised.

“I always know when he’s around. It’s just this odd feeling.” She shrugged. “Felt almost the same way when you got here, only a whole lot stronger.”

The door chime sounded through the apartment. Eliziya gave him a quick kiss. “Stay put.”

Laughing to himself, Kyp gave her a curt and exaggerated nod. “Yes, ma’am.”

***

She had _felt_ him approach.

Kyp mulled the fact over in his head while he quietly wandered through her bedroom. Could it be? Could Liz be Force sensitive? Kyp pursed his lips, rubbing his chin. He’d have to test his theory once this hide and seek game was finally over with. Kyrian’s voice carried through the closed bedroom door but Kyp couldn’t understand the spoken words. So he distracted himself by gently running his fingers over the duvet on the bed. A thick, dark red thing that looked and felt unbelievably soft.

There was a little stuffed animal between two pillows leaning against the headboard. He supposed it used to be some sort of bird. It only had a single wing left and its beak was missing. Seemed to be a relic from her childhood. There were candles on the night stands, a bottle of water and a small glass, and a data reader. He took the reader into his hands and read through the first page.

Figured.

A sappy romance novel.

Smiling, he set the reader aside and sat down on the bed, looking out through the window. He drew his cloak around himself, stretched his legs and simply let himself fall backwards. Her bed was soft and comfortable, unlike what he’d had to endure at the Jedi Academy or back on Kessel.

He wanted to tell her about Kessel, about what the Empire did to his home world. He didn’t want to tell her about Exar Kun, though. Because at times he wasn’t sure which of his dark deeds had been his own and which had been helped by the Sith Lords influence.

He ran a hand across his face. It was a very thin line, wandering through the light and the dark. The line grew blurry sometimes and in all honesty, it scared him just a bit. He never wanted to go back to the dark side but there were times when controlling his anger was decidedly difficult. Constantly, he seemed on edge, about to burst with just one single wrong word.

But when he was with Eliziya…he felt free, he felt happy…he felt alive.

There were no blurry lines when he was with her.

The door to her bedroom opened quietly and he slowly sat up. Eliziya grinned at him, walking around the bed to stand in front of him. He looked upward, his eyes lingering on her beautiful curves and then on her face. She leaned forward, cupping his face in her hands and kissed him.

“You look like you’re rather comfortable.” She whispered, pushing him back onto the bed while sliding onto his lap.

He gave an affirmative groan when she kissed him again. His hands slid up her legs, underneath her shirt and along her back. Eliziya pulled back and sat up, eyebrows raised suggestively.

“This _is_ quite comfortable, yes.” He said, tucking his hands behind his head with a self satisfying smirk. Laughing, Eliziya kissed the tip of his nose and got back to her feet.

“Sorry about Kyrian.” She cleared her throat. “Kind of embarrassing.”

Kyp reached up and grabbed her hand, pulling her back down. She gave him a delighted laugh and he so wished to hear it again.

Never in his life had he imagined he’d meet a woman like Eliziya. Throughout the years while watching Nikk frolicking with the ladies, he’d wondered how things could be with someone he truly liked. He hadn’t expected the flitter flies in his stomach, though. Or that his thoughts constantly wandered back to her. Or that he couldn’t stop trying to relive their first kiss.

So much for her just being a fling…

Eliziya had grown important to him within only a few days.

He had to come clean with her. About everything. She deserved the hard honest truth.

“There’s something I need to tell you.” He said quietly, playing with a strand of her dark brown hair. “I…um…I just hope that once you know, you won’t turn away from me.”

_I hope that you won’t be afraid of me…_

Eliziya grew serious almost instantly. She slid off his body and Kyp sat up, blowing out a breath.

“What are you talking about?” She asked quietly.

This was it then. He was going to tell her everything. His imagination ran wild as he pictured her throwing him out of her apartment, saying she never wanted to see him again. And then what?

Life would go on, the only difference? He wouldn’t be able to get her off his mind.

Eliziya settled down beside him, throwing him a questioning glance.

“I just got word today that I have to leave in forty eight hours.” Kyp began, taking in details of her face and trying his best to memorize them. A few freckles on the bridge of her nose, dimples in her cheeks when she smiled…”I shouldn’t be gone too long but…missions like these sometimes go awry even though they’re planned out in detail.” Her hair curled at the ends, the color a lighter shade of brown. The diamond shaped earrings she wore twinkled when she moved.

She frowned. “Missions? What are you saying? Are you with the military?”

Kyp smiled. “Sort of. It’s a search and rescue mission. Should be easy. Find the guy, get him out and try not to get killed.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Now you’re scaring me.”

Kyp turned to face her. He took her soft, slender hands into his own and ran his thumbs along her knuckles. “I’ve had to deal with worse.” He said quietly, staring down at their entwined hands. “Much worse, actually. This is…well, compared to everything else, this is easy.”

“Compared to what, exactly?” She asked slowly. There was a look in her eyes that he couldn’t quite decipher. Was it worry? Shock? Force forbid…fear?

“Um…like having to break my bones to fit into a message cylinder or else blow up and die.”

“I’m sorry…what?” There was a look of utter disbelief on her features. Maybe she would choose not to believe him and simply think he was a total head case. One side of her mouth lifted into a lopsided little grin. “You’re messing with me, aren’t you?”

Kyp cupped her face in his hands, wanting to drown in the depths of her dark brown eyes. “I wish I were. But it’s true.”

Her grin faded, as if it hadn’t even been there in the first place. She took his hands into hers, holding tightly. “What are you saying, Kyp? Are you some special agent with some security force or something?”

He chuckled softly. Leave it to Liz to make him laugh even though he was screaming bloody hell on the inside. “Uh…no. Although I’ll leave that option open for a later line of work.”

“What is it that you do then?”

Kyp took a deep breath and looked at her one more time. Her fingers entwined with his, strands of dark hair framing her beautiful face, eyes alight with intrigue and worry – absolutely breathtaking.

“I’m a Jedi Knight, Eliziya.”

For five heartbeats it felt like silence was threatening to choke him. He tried to scan her emotional grid but he got absolutely nothing. A little frown appeared on his forehead. How the hell was that possible? She was a blank spot in the room all of sudden, no emotions, no thoughts.

She was intentionally blocking him.

“A Jedi?” She asked quietly, gently caressing his face with a single finger. Her smile was forced and not very warm at all. She splayed her fingers on his chest, right above his heart. “I knew there was something different about you.”


	12. Chapter 12

“There’s so much more you need to know.” Kyp said quietly, barely hearing his voice. He swallowed, wiping his hands on his legs. Why the hell was it suddenly so damned hot? “A lot more.”

He hated being nervous and throughout the years he’d pretty much perfected holding the nervous feelings at bay but when it came to being truthful with Eliziya…well, something was different.

With her _everything_ was different.

“You make it sound like it’s something horrible.” She said softly, turning away from him. He watched her as she stared through the window, her mind far away, her expression unreadable. He wondered what was going through her mind. He wondered if she was angry, disappointed, worried. Afraid?

There was no way to tell because she was still blocking him.

Kyp shrugged. “What if it is, Eliziya? What if I’m not the person you think I am? What…what if I’m one of the bad guys?”

For a long moment, she said nothing at all. Still staring into nothingness, he noted how she toyed with her fingers, distracting herself. It felt like she didn’t _want_ to look at him. Kyp took a deep breath and tried ignoring the sudden hurt that pierced his chest.

He had the feeling that he’d just destroyed the best thing he’d ever had – by telling the truth.

“Eliziya?”

“You’re a good person, Kyp.” She said hastily, turning his way and smiling. Unshed tears glistened as she inclined her head to the side. “My heart tells me that you’re a good person.”

She reached for his hand, sliding her fingers between his. Silence stretched into long seconds while Kyp mulled over the fact that he couldn’t read her emotions. There was only one explanation and it gave him hope; she was Force sensitive. And she didn’t even know it.

His com link chirped, breaking the quiet moment. Eliziya got to her feet and moved away while Kyp went for the com link. He ripped it out of his pocket, flipped it open and tried his best to make his voice sound halfway civil. “What?” He barked.

“Am I interrupting?”

“What do you _want_ , Jade?” Kyp tried softening his voice but it was difficult. It was always difficult dealing with Mara Jade and since she didn’t much care for social calls, Kyp knew it had to do with the mission.

For a long moment, Kyp toyed with the idea that the universe was out to get him. All he was asking for was a quiet moment with Eliziya so he could help her understand who he was…what he was.

“My, my, my. Someone’s in a bad mood.”

“Is there a reason why you’re being a pain?” He glanced back towards Eliziya, giving her an apologetic shrug and an equivalent of a kind smile.

“Indeed. It’s about the mission. There’s someone who’d like to have a talk with you before you head out.”

“Now?”

“Yes, now. He has an office in the Senate Halls. I’ll send you the coordinates in a few minutes. Do not keep him waiting.”

Kyp cut the line and tucked the com link away. He sighed, ran his hands through his hair. So much for a little vacation time.

“You have to go.” Eliziya said. She hugged herself, slender fingers wrapped around her upper arms.

He paused. He hated having to leave her like this. There was no need for the Force because he saw that she was sad maybe even hurt. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Kyp walked up to her and took her hands into his. He lifted them to his lips and slowly kissed her knuckles. Her skin was so soft, her scent reminded him of a field of blooming roses. He tried to memorize every detail that he could because…things had changed.

“Will you be here?” Fear made his voice tremble. What if she didn’t want to see him again?

“Yes.” Eliziya stepped closer and stood on her toes, kissing him slowly. “I’ll be here.”

***

After Kyp left, Eliziya sat down on her bed. She grabbed her little stuffed bird, the one her father had gotten for her on her fourth birthday. She tucked the tattered little thing underneath her chin and wrapped her arms around it.

A Jedi…

She’d tried her best not to show Kyp how surprised she’d truly been. She’d shoved her thoughts to the outskirts of her mind, thinking of nothing at all, just blankness. Evidently it had worked because he should have felt her roiling emotions, right?

He hadn’t. Or else he’d chosen not to act on them.

The moment he’d spoken the word Jedi, Eliziya was reminded of her mother’s deep voice and how she would go on and on about how they were awful beings.

Her mother had tried to raise her children to hate the Jedi. Eliziya had never understood the animosity her mother held towards them. At times it would grow so fierce that one wrong word, one compliment towards a good deed a Jedi had done, would warrant a slap in the face.

Eliziya would never forget the time Hera had caught her watching a simple documentary about the Old Order. She’d gone crazy, yelling and screaming at Liz. She shouted at her daughter, claiming that she was no better than the worst of them. Cruel, untrustworthy and overall worthless.

Throughout the years she’d become wary with anything that had to do with the Force and the Jedi. She simply turned a blind eye to it, a deaf ear. It didn’t concern her. It wasn’t her life. Jedi were like characters in a book. You read about them and then you cast them aside because they just didn’t belong to average real life.

But they did. Kyp was proof.

And Kyp was nothing like her mother had claimed a Jedi would be.

He wasn’t mean or spiteful, he didn’t seem dangerous. He was kind and nice, warm and loving…he was a wonderful man.

So why was she having second thoughts all of a sudden? Why was she suddenly so afraid that her fingers trembled?

Breathing in deeply, Eliziya held her little bird in both hands and smiled. Her sight was blurred, tears silently running down her rosy cheeks. She had so many questions she wanted to ask Kyp.

What was life like as a Jedi? How did the Force work? Could he read minds like she’d heard on the net once?

Stars! What if he could?

_The Jedi are dangerous, Eliziya…_

Her mothers’ voice jumped around in her head, making it even harder to keep from crying. She hated being so vulnerable. She hated when her feelings got the better of her – crying just wasn’t acceptable.

Wiping her cheeks and setting her jaw, Eliziya set her little bird back into its original spot and hurried to her study. She needed more information. Maybe if she read a bit about the Jedi, it would ease her mind a little.

It was definitely worth a try because right now she was….well, confused didn’t even cut it.

***

Kyp had only ventured into the Senate Halls a handful of times. He generally avoided anything to do with supposedly higher standing individuals. He hated the way they treated him, treated anyone they thought below them. And it tended to be rather difficult to keep his mouth shut, a fact that got him into more trouble than he cared to remember.

A middle aged human woman sat at the front desk as he entered the office complex. She smiled warmly and showed him to the meeting room. She seemed to be a sweet woman, the kind of woman anyone would want as a mother in law. Despite his foul mood, he couldn’t help but be polite.

As he entered the meeting room, Kyp was surprised to see a tall man clad in an expensive looking suit standing near a huge window that took in most of the wall. He stood with his back to Kyp, holding a small glass in his hand half filled with…brandy?

For a moment, Kyp wondered whether to clear his throat to catch the man’s attention but he decided against it. The man knew Kyp was there. He’d just wait it out.

Kyp watched as he lifted the glass to his lips. He paused and then downed the drink in one go.

When he finally turned around, Kyp had to hold it together. Rolling his eyes, groaning or simply rubbing his brows was definitely a stupid thing to do.

This day was just getting better and better…

Universe. Out. To. Get. Him.

Maybe this was payback for all the times he’d told people to go kriff themselves…

Kyp clasped his hands behind his back like a good little Jedi and forced a tight lipped smile. All he had to do was play nice and he would walk out only _slightly_ pissed and annoyed.

The man in question was Kyrian.

Eliziya’s brother.

Just kriffing peachy.

Kyp knew he’d recognized the hologram in Liz’s apartment. Her brother was a damned politician. And her brother was also the one who’d asked for Jedi assistance.

It was imperative he behave himself.

One, he had to look good for the Jedi and two…Eliziya. Kyp didn’t want to have to confess that the first meeting with her brother ended up in a fist fight.

“Jedi Knight Durron.”

Force…he even had the sleazy voice to match the appearance. He was taller than Kyp with wide shoulders that fit a ball player perfectly. His suit seemed tailor made, a shiny black thing with silver threads. Dark blond hair was combed back from a masculine face and bright blue eyes stared at him with curiosity and something else Kyp couldn’t recognize. What was up with all the hidden feelings all of a sudden? It was getting highly irritating.

Kyp nodded. “At your service.” He said with a slight lift of his brow, wondering what Kyrian would do if Kyp gave him a little mock salute.

_Idiot. Be nice._

“Have a seat.” Kyrian gestured to one of a dozen chairs surrounding a long oval table in the center of the meeting room. Kyp didn’t want to sit. Kyp didn’t want to be in the same room with the guy. For Force’s sake, he’d just hidden from him at his sisters place! Life just had a way to push him into situations he could well do without.

 _Madness_.

Kyp pulled out a chair and plopped his butt down like an inelegant farmboy. Kyrian took a seat opposite him, setting his empty glass down on the table.

“I was surprised that Master Skywalker chose you for this mission.”

_Here we go again…_

Kyp nearly groaned. “Is that so?”

“Indeed. Your reputation precedes you, Jedi Durron.”

Kyp did not snort.

_Good boy._

“And yet here I am.” He leaned back nonchalantly.

Kyrian rubbed his jaw as he gave Kyp a scrutinizing look. “I usually don’t like dealing with Jedi.”

“And I don’t like dealing with pompous jerks. And yet I’m here talking to you.”

Three heartbeats. That’s how long it took to get a reaction from Kyrian. It wasn’t the reaction Kyp was expecting. Kyrian started to laugh.

He actually looked like a nice guy when he laughed. But there was that bit about looks being deceiving and all that…“I was warned that you might be…difficult to get along with.”

This time Kyp _did_ snort. Because it sounded like something Mara Jade would say. “I’ll take that as compliment if you don’t mind.”

“Please do.”

“So…I’m here because?”

“As I said, I don’t like dealing with the Jedi. I don’t trust your kind.”

“Uh-huh.” Kyp said, raising a brow. “And?”

“I’m doing this for my wife. It’s her brother who’s been kidnapped. It is my main concern that he simply be brought back alive. I promised my wife I would do anything in my power to get Jensen back and so I’m asking for your assistance. No matter the cost.”

“Master Skywalker doesn’t know that it’s a family matter?”

Kyrian shook his head. “No. And my wife, Sera, doesn’t know that I’ve asked the Jedi for help.”

“Alright.”

Kyrian paused, staring at Kyp with half a smile. “Admittedly, there is also the fact that I wanted to satisfy my personal curiosity. Master Skywalker has assured me that you are one of the best Jedi Knights and therefore more than qualified for this operation. I believe him, of course. And yet…I’m at odds with myself.”

_I wonder why, you smarmy bastard…_

Kyp laughed. “Go ahead. Take a good look. Let me know when you’re done so I can get back to my life.”

Kyrian chuckled. “You’re not at all what I imagined you to be.”

“A cold merciless killer?” Kyp said in a flat voice.

“Perhaps.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble.”

“Are you always like this?”

Kyp shrugged. “Maybe.”

Kyrian leaned forward, folding his hands on the table. “I will admit that I don’t trust you, Jedi Durron. But if you truly are the best, then I know you will bring Jensen back.”

“I will. You have my word.”

“Thank you. That’s all I wanted to hear.”

Kyp gave him a curt nod and pushed away from the table. But he halted when Kyrian cleared his throat. “You must leave first thing tomorrow morning.”

Ah…sleazy with a commando voice…wonderful…

“Complications?” Kyp asked slowly.

“Yes. I fear for his life. He’s caught in the crosshairs of two rival factions. He knows things; he’s seen and heard things that could destroy a lot of lives.”

Kyp’s face darkened visibly. “How old is Jensen?”

“Eighteen.”

“He’s just a kid.”

“Yes. Too young to have to be involved in such a disgusting and revolting world such as politics.”

“Alright. I’ll leave tomorrow.” Kyp said in a dark voice.

“Thank you.” Kyrian frowned as he stood. “Jedi Durron…do you know what it’s like to lose a family member?”

“Yes.” Kyp said quietly, closing his eyes for half a second.

“Then you know that I want to keep Sera from going through such pain.”

“I understand.”

Kyrian gave him curt a nod. Kyp left with a knot in his stomach.


	13. Chapter 13

Eliziya gripped a steaming cup of hot chocolate while she stared at the computer screen. For the past hour she’d been going through seemingly endless files on the Jedi and the Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. It seemed like Master Skywalker was looking to build a new Order, similar to the one that existed years ago. She tried keeping to general and historical files, thinking it best to read through articles without the journalists’ personal opinion. Eliziya knew first-hand what it was like to deal with biased people.

All in all, the Jedi seemed to be an interesting group. There wasn’t anything evil or dangerous about them – unless you counted those who went rogue, dark or Sith. But that only happened, what? Once every fifty years or so?

Eliziya set her cup aside and took a deep breath. So far she was pretty satisfied with the information on the Jedi and she could put her mind at ease. They certainly didn’t seem like the good-for-nothing beings her mother had always made them out to be. According to the files, the Jedi would risk their lives to save another. They would die for a cause they believed in. They _had_ died for causes they believed in. It was rather impressive, really. Selfless and compassionate yet lethal if the need arose.

Sitting back, Eliziya rubbed her chin. Was Kyp like this as well? Would he risk his life to save others, to help them in need?

She knew the answer already. She felt it humming through her skin.

_Yes. He would._

Her fingers hovered above the keyboard as she blankly stared at the screen. All she had to do was type in his name. If she was lucky she might actually get a few hits but…was it really the right thing to do?

It felt wrong to check up on him like this. General info on the Jedi was absolutely fine but literally spying on a person over the net?

Yet something told her that there was much more to him than met the eye. The right thing to do was to let him tell her what he wanted to tell her. But damn her curiosity, she wanted to know. How long had he been a Jedi? When did he find out that he could use the Force? Had he seen battles? Had he had to kill?

Endless questions bombarded her mind. Eliziya rubbed her brows, pushed away from her desk.

Kyp had said that there was more she needed to know. If that was the case, then she would let Kyp tell her. It felt horribly wrong going behind his back like this and if she wanted to make this work with him – which she did – she was going to have to trust him.

Anyway, whatever he had to tell couldn’t be all _that_ bad.

Eliziya stood, headed to her bedroom. She changed into more comfortable clothes, loose fitting pants and a simple top and hurriedly bound her hair together at the back of her head. She stood in front of the mirror for a long while. What did Kyp see in her? Just a woman to spend some time with while on planet or something more? Was she just a distraction for him?

Frowning, Eliziya pushed the thoughts to the farthest regions of her mind and took a deep breath, trying on a smile. Definitely better than the frown that made her look five years older.

_Watch out for those wrinkles, dear…_

Slowly her fingers wandered to the hem of her shirt. She pulled it up, turned to the side and looked at the scar marring her skin. So many years had passed since Sevastian had died and yet it still hurt to be reminded. She hadn’t talked about the scar or her brother in a long time and whenever the topic came up, she would avoid it at all costs.

But maybe it was time finally open up about it. Maybe it was time to finally tell the whole truth.

Because eventually her secret would eat her up alive.

Turning away from the mirror with a sigh on her lips, Eliziya went to the kitchen and started opening cabinets in search of something decent to eat. Her eyes caught onto the half empty pack of cookies and before she knew it, a bright smile split her face.

Kyp liked cookies. Well…from now on she’d make sure to always have cookies in the house.

***

One night…just one more night until it was time to leave for who knew how long. Standing on the platform of a lift tube, Kyp touched the back of his head to the wall and listened to the quiet humming as the lift ascended. The knot in his stomach had turned into one big heavy stone. He felt sick just thinking about having to leave when he wanted to stay with Eliziya.

When he was with her, he felt free. Finally, he felt like he could be himself without having to hide. And he loved the feeling.

One more night.

When the lift stopped and the doors parted, Kyp stepped out into a darkened corridor. Six doors down to his left and he reached his destination. Eliziya was at home, he could feel her. How strange…her Force presence was strong as ever and he could read her emotional state like an open book, even this far away.

He closed his eyes and imagined her presence like a rainbow colored sphere. Everyone else in his vicinity seemed pale compared to her; there were blues and greens, reds and whites but nothing near as beautiful and bright as Eliziya’s presence.

His lips lifted into a smile as he touched the door chime. It opened a moment later and he found he couldn’t breathe as his eyes settled on the most beautiful woman to ever walk into his life. She smiled at him as she stepped aside to let him in but for a moment that felt like an eternity, he couldn’t move. Time stood still. The world, the universe – it didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. Not the mission, not the past, not the Jedi…absolutely nothing mattered.

Kyp reached out and took her hand into his. His fingers trembled as he raised her hand to his lips. He breathed in her scent as he kissed her knuckles. Stars, he was nervous all of a sudden. And he didn’t know why. All this while it had been so easy, so simple to be around her but now he found he could barely think straight.

He looked at her but never let go of her hand. Eliziya pulled him into her home, her smile so warm that it made his skin tingle in the most peculiar way.

What the hell was wrong with him?

“You okay?” She asked. “You look sick.”

Kyp laughed, shaking his head. Strands of hair fell into his face, tickling his nose. When the door swished closed behind him, Kyp pulled her close. She was flush against his chest and it seemed like such a perfect, seamless match. His arms went around her waist and he dipped his head forward, kissing the side of her neck. Force, she smelled so wonderful. He slid his lips upward behind her ear, nibbled at her lobe while his fingers found their way underneath the shirt she wore.

A soft moan escaped her throat; she tilted her head to the side. Kyp kissed his way down her shoulder, gently sliding the straps of her top down her arm. He closed his eyes, squeezing her hip. Now was the time to think clearly, to keep his head on straight even though it seemed like an impossible thing to do. He wanted to kiss every inch of her body, he wanted to feel her warm skin on his…he wanted to pleasure her…

Kyp took a step back.

He’d never had these sorts of thoughts about a woman before. The need to be as close to her as he possibly could was almost overwhelming.

Eliziya smiled at him and it made his stomach flutter. “Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked with raised brows. “You seem a little…off.”

“I am a little off. And it’s your fault.”

She pushed her lower lip forward into a pout. Wasn’t that just the cutest thing he’d ever seen? “My fault?”

“Mhm.” He pulled her close again and slowly nipped at her lips. “It’s so damned hard to resist you, sweetheart.”

“I never said you _had_ to resist me.” She raised a suggestive eyebrow. Kyp laughed against her lips before he decided that a kiss was in order.

***

When she pulled free of his arms, Eliziya cleared her throat and tried hiding the blush in her cheeks by turning her face away. So it wasn’t just Kyp who seemed a little distracted by the obvious heavy sparks sizzling between them.

“Um…can I get you anything?” Eliziya asked, tucking strands of hair behind her ear. She avoided looking at him, instead she dropped her gaze to her folded hands. “Caf? Water? Tea?” She gestured to the kitchen with a little nod. “Are you hungry?”

It was all Kyp could do not to start laughing. How adorable was this? The words just seemed to tumble out of her mouth and the moment she noticed how quickly she spoke, she completely shut up. In fact, her lips were drawn into a thin line, as if she were biting the inside of her cheek.

Plus, she was waiting for an answer. She started to fidget, tugging at her shirt, tucking yet more strands of hair behind her ear, clearing her throat but still she refused to lift her eyes.

Smiling to himself, Kyp stepped forward. He was still nervous, excited even, but he held himself under enough control that he could tilt her head upward with his thumb. He sighed when their eyes finally met. For a long moment, he wondered what would happen if Eliziya stayed at his side. Would she want to be part of his life? Could she face what would come their way?

Could she even imagine being with him?

Because he sure as hell could imagine quite a lot and so far Eliziya fit in perfectly. She wasn’t the kind of person to run and hide when things got rough.

_So how come it’s so difficult to tell her about your past?_

He nearly grimaced. Yeah, there was _that_.

“You’re staring.”

“Am I?” He touched her lower lip with the pad of his thumb and thoroughly enjoyed the sound of her sharp intake of breath. Never in a million years had he dreamed it possible a woman like Eliziya could react to him in this way. She liked him. The blush in her cheeks told him that she liked him a lot.

And the feeling was mutual.

“Yes. You’re still staring.”

“Because you’re amazing, Eliziya.” Kyp said, his voice low. He cupped the side of her face in his hand and smiled when she leaned into his touch. “I’ve never met anyone quite like you before.”

He reached forward with tendrils of warm Force energy, gently poking at her mind. She was a bundle of emotions. He felt her surprise and her excitement but there were also threads of caution and unease. Did she feel on edge because of him?

Kyp dropped his hand to his side and forced a smile. “Water.”

Eliziya blinked. “Huh?”

“A cup of water would be nice.”

“ _Oh!_ Um…yeah. Sure. Just…uh…make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back.” She hurried to the kitchen, hugging herself.

Kyp undid the cloak around his shoulders and laid it over the back of the sofa. He glanced down to his hip where he usually kept his lightsaber clipped to his belt. The past few days he hadn’t minded leaving without his trusted weapon but now that Eliziya knew about him being a Jedi, he felt oddly naked without it.

He took a deep breath to calm his frayed nerves. There was so much he wanted to tell Eliziya, starting with the fact that he believed she was a Force sensitive. How would she react to the news, he wondered. Would she let herself be tested? The possibility still remained that he was reading far too much into the situation, a sort of wishful thinking. Because if she truly was Force sensitive…the prospect of a life with Eliziya close by wasn’t too farfetched.

Kyp turned around when he heard Eliziya approach from the kitchen. She held a small glass halfway filled with water in one hand. “Anything else I can get you?”

Kyp took a sip and tried not to chuckle. “Sure.”

He let the word hang between them for a long moment. Eliziya raised her brows in question, waiting for him to go on. Of course, Kyp took his time. It was harmless fun teasing her like this. He raised the glass to his lips again, arching an eyebrow and smirking suggestively.

“You’re being awfully…difficult.” She said a few seconds later, crossing her arms over her chest. Kyp laughed at her assessment.

“I’m known for being difficult, sweetheart.” He took a step towards the caf table and set the glass down. “But to answer your question about what else you could get me, since you’re being such a cordial host –“

“I always am.” She almost sounded offended.

“—I was sort of hoping for some quality time before I leave tomorrow morning.”

Eliziya blinked a few times but said nothing. Seconds passed by in utter silence while he watched her. The Force told him that she was surprised and disappointed and even though he felt like an ass, he liked that she was disappointed. Meant she didn’t want him to leave.

“Tomorrow? Didn’t you say two days?”

Kyp nodded. “Yeah. Something’s changed. I leave tomorrow.”

“Oh.”

Was that sadness he detected? Coupled with worry for him?

Kyp reached for her hand and pulled her close. He dipped his head, captured warm soft lips with his. His fingers slipped between hers and he squeezed her hands as he deepened the kiss. Her moan ran through his skin; the hairs on his arms stood on end, his blood ran faster and hotter and before he knew it, his arms completely encircled her. He had no idea how long they stood in one another’s embrace but eventually he had to let her go – breathing was essential, after all.

Still, he laughed when Liz held on to his arms to steady herself. “Knees buckling?” Kyp asked mischievously.

Eliziya cleared her throat, stood up straight and smoothed down the front of her shirt as if nothing had happened. “Of course not.”

“Sure about that? You’re a little pale and I could have sworn I felt you sway.”

She narrowed her eyes on him.

“Wow.” Kyp said with a smirk. “I hadn’t realized I was that good of a kisser.”

Playfully Eliziya slapped his upper arm. Kyp jumped back with a yelp, rubbing the spot where her hand had caught him.

“I hope you’re hungry.” She said, dark eyes glistening. “I’m going to go make us some dinner.”

“Do I get something special because my kiss almost made you faint?”

“How about a slap upside the head?” Eliziya called over her shoulder, walking into the kitchen.

 


	14. Chapter 14

She knew she had candles hidden inside the cabinets _somewhere_. All she had to do was find them, which seemed to be a more difficult task than she’d first thought. Eliziya wanted the evening to be nice and if they were having dinner together then why not set the mood?

She closed the lower cabinet and straightened with a little sigh. Her eyes wandered upwards to the cupboard where she kept the caf. With her luck the candles were up there somewhere but to reach it, she’d have to get back on the stool. And she remembered quite vividly how that had ended last time…

Eliziya blew out a breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was worried about Kyp, it was just that simple. If his mission had been moved up by a day…it didn’t sit well with her. What if it was more dangerous than Kyp was letting on? She didn’t want him to get hurt…or worse.

“You alright?”

Eliziya jumped and whirled around. Stars, she was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she hadn’t even heard him come in. Kyp stood leaning in the door, feet crossed at the ankles, arms over his chest. She truly liked the picture in front of her. Smug little smile on his face, hair in disarray, dressed casually in a no-nonsense matter…oh yeah. She’d already fallen for him and she knew it and it scared the hell out of her.

“I’m fine.”

Kyp raised his brows. “You’re a bad liar.”

Eliziya grimaced. This was something she was going to have to get used to. Reminding herself again and again that Kyp was a Jedi, that he could do things with his mind that other people could only dream of…

“Can you…you know… read my mind?” She asked slowly, backing up until her hip caught the counter.

“No. And even if I could I would never do so without permission. It’s a violation of privacy on the most intimate level. A Jedi never crosses that line.”

“What…” She searched her mind for the right words. “What _can_ you do? I mean, Jedi use the Force and I’ve seen some amazing things but…”

“Well, there’s a number of things I can do. I’m an empath, for starters.” Kyp said, stepping forward slowly. “I feel emotions. Any kind of emotions. And I can always tell when someone’s lying to me.”

“Is that so?” Eliziya rubbed her neck as Kyp came closer. He braced his hands against the counter on either side of her body, his face only inches away from hers. She could feel his warm breath on her skin; strands of his hair tickled her cheek as he whispered. “But I don’t need the Force to tell me you were lying. You’re not very good at it. Period.”

“I’m not sure if I should be insulted or not.”

“Never be insulted by facts.”

Eliziya frowned. “You’re not helping.”

“What’s bothering you, Liz?”

She pursed her lips. “You can feel my emotions, right? Figure it out.” With a slight smile, she pushed him away and went about gathering everything she needed to cook a meal. She had yet to decide what she wanted to cook but thought the easiest way to go was to simply shove something into the cooker. And then get to the candles. She lifted her head and scowled at the cupboard.

“Right now you’re annoyed.” Kyp said.

“Indeed.”

Eliziya heard him chuckle. He came up behind her, opened the cabinet where she hoped the candles were stashed. “So what’s in here that you need?”

“Candles.”

Kyp blinked and shot her a look that she couldn’t quite discern. He was surprised at least. That was a good thing. “Dinner with candles. It’s nice.” She shrugged it off as if it wasn’t important to her at all.

But it was.

She wanted nice with Kyp.

Eliziya watched as he stretched to reach the back of the cabinet. A moment later he pulled out a pack of dark red candles and placed them on the counter. “Anything else I can help you with?”

Now it was Eliziya’s turn to smirk. “Yeah. You can get out.”

Surprise and shock flittered across his face. “You want me to leave?” He asked slowly, as if measuring each word separately.

“I want you to get out of the kitchen. I can’t concentrate when you’re around.”

In an instant, his face lit up with a big smile. “So, not only am I such a good kisser that you nearly fall over but you just admitted that my presence alone distracts you.”

“Your ego is about to blow up the building, Kyp.”

“Admit it, sweetheart. I’m irresistible, aren’t I?”

Eliziya grabbed a towel from the counter and snapped it towards him. Kyp jumped aside, laughing at her. “Admit it!”

“Get out!”

Kyp stopped inside the door, leaning against the frame with his shoulder. “Why don’t you just admit it? You know you want to.”

“Get out, you smart ass.”

“Do I get a kiss before you kick me out of your kitchen?” He batted his eyelashes and pursed his lips. Eliziya snapped the towel towards him and with a little yelp, he left for the living room.

***

Eliziya switched on quiet music before she went about setting the table. Kyp had asked to help her but she’d shaken her head – she needed something to do to keep from openly staring at him. Kyp followed her wherever she went, talking about this and that and she had the feeling that he was looking for something to do just to keep busy.

Eliziya set a bottle of Avedame on the table, an expensive and hard to come by wine she’d picked up months ago at a market in the lower regions. She’d been saving it for a special occasion. In her book, this was definitely a special occasion. With a half smile on her face she said, “Would you…you know…show me something?”

Kyp lifted his brows and the grin that graced his features told her exactly that his mind was working on one track only. “Like what?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She walked around the table and stopped a few paces away from him. Her breath caught in her throat. So handsome…so utterly handsome. Green eyes twinkled mischievously while he leaned against the wall, ankles crossed, arms hanging loosely at his sides. Eliziya bit the inside of her lip as she approached and raised a hand to touch him. Deviously slow, she ran a single finger down the center of his chest. And she loved the fact that his breath caught in his throat.

He relaxed when she came closer still, her other hand on his hip. She slipped her fingers underneath his tunic, suddenly wondering what he looked like underneath. She was surprised at the sudden urge to see him unclothed.

“I was referring to…um…”

Kyp grew completely still, staring at her. Eliziya knew she had him exactly where she wanted him and she also knew, if she made a move to tug off his tunic, he would let her. It made her crack a little smile. Strong, fierce, stubborn Jedi Knight undone by a mere normal little woman.

Flush against his chest, she lifted her eyes to meet his. Her lips were only inches away from his. She could kiss him…but she didn’t. “As I was saying, I was referring to what you can do with the Force.”

“There’s a lot I can do…with the Force.” He whispered and the double entendre in his voice wasn’t lost on her.

“Like what?” It was difficult not to smile. And even more difficult not to rip his tunic off his body.

A few seconds passed in silence. Kyp’s half smile turned into a smirk. He closed his eyes and all of a sudden, Eliziya felt a tingle course through her body. It was truly a fantastic feeling that started at her toes and ended up in the tips of her fingers. A shiver ran along her skin; the hairs on her body stood on end, her heartbeat quickened, her breathing grew faster.

She tilted her head back as invisible fingers touched her. It was the most amazing thing she’d ever experienced. She felt Kyp’s Force touch on her face, her neck and throat, lower along the curve of her breast and her stomach…

She sucked in a breath, exhaled on a moan. “Holy…hell…”

“Did you like that?” Kyp asked slowly, leaning forward as he whispered in her ear.

All she could manage was a little nod.

“So you see…I am quite gifted in things concerning the Force. In many different ways.” He grazed her earlobe with his teeth, earning a slight hiss. Eliziya leaned into him, hands wandering up his chest underneath his tunic. Soft, warm skin, hard muscular body…stars, she wanted to see him.

Kyp dropped his hands to her wrists. He stopped her advances with a smile on his lips, “I sense that you’re…impatient.”

Impatient…one hell of an understatement.

_Get yourself together…_

She blew out a breath, then another one and then she smiled. “You’re making me lose my mind, my dear Jedi.”

“Well now, we wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Gently, he massaged her hands between his. His palms were rough, calloused but his caress was soft. He had the touch of a lover but she was certain that these hands that so gently held her could do a lot of damage as well. She looked to where their hands were linked, fingers intertwined.

She raised her gaze, speechless. She wanted to say something, anything but nothing came to mind. All she managed was a smile.

“You know what I’d like?” Kyp whispered, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. He slid his lips down to her jaw, to her neck.

“Hm?” Eliziya tilted her head to the side, giving him better access. She held back a moan when he kissed the spot behind her ear.

“I’d like for you to wear your hair down.”

He used the Force again. It tingled along her skin; she shivered. She felt little tugs in her hair as Kyp pulled out the pins, one after the other. It was the oddest sensation as she looked at him, knowing that he was touching her and yet…he wasn’t. A moment later, dark tresses of thick hair spilled over her shoulders, framing her face.

Kyp cupped her cheeks in his hands, stroking with his thumbs. “Beautiful.”

His kiss was soft and passionate, long and lazy. He took his time as he caressed her, as his hands wandered along her back and into her hair. His arms went around her shoulders, around her waist and he pulled her as close as he possibly could.

Eliziya gripped his tunic, nails digging into his skin. It was all she could do to hold on because her legs could no longer hold her upright.

***

It turned out to be rather difficult to let her go. Common sense set in and Kyp backed off, forehead touching hers while he calmed his breathing. With a smile that nearly knocked him off his feet, Eliziya untangled herself from his embrace. She turned away and headed into the kitchen – he’d nearly forgotten about their dinner.

While Kyp was alone, he ran his hands through his hair, took a few breaths. Indeed, this was an entirely new experience for him. He had no words to describe the feelings that she invoked.

He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could but life as a Jedi wasn’t easy. There weren’t very many Jedi couples and there was a reason for that. Some made it work and they _seemed_ happy…

Happy…the word kept repeating itself over and over in his mind. Happiness was something Kyp had given up on years ago, right around the time he’d witnessed his parents’ deaths. He’d never really had anything to be happy about and when the time came to train at the Jedi Academy, he considered it a chance to break free of the chains that still had him tethered to his past. But happiness had never crossed his mind. It had taken months for him to finally remember what it was like to be carefree, what it was like to laugh.

But happy suddenly felt possible. He turned towards the kitchen, listening to Eliziya opening cabinets, humming to herself. Just a few steps away lay happiness for him.

Whatever it took, he wouldn’t – _couldn’t_ – let her go.

***

Eliziya didn’t dare turn back to the entrance of the kitchen, afraid that she would drop what she was doing in an instant and hurry back into the living room. No one had ever touched her the way Kyp had. No one had ever kissed her the way he had, either. And the look in his eyes when he held her with such care…

She took a deep breath and blew it out while grabbing two plates from the cupboard. Placing them on the counter, she bit her lower lip to keep from giggling like a maniac. It felt like she was living her own private little fairy tale. And fairy tales always had happy endings right?

Quietly laughing to herself, she carefully shoveled a bit of a meat roast onto each plate, including spoonfuls of vegetables and golden protatos. Eliziya turned to the conservator, opened the door and smiled as she picked up a large bowl with redberries topped with chocolate cream.

Dessert.

If it had been up to her, she would have skipped dinner altogether and gone directly to dessert – literally and figuratively speaking. But she didn’t want to seem too desperate. She put the bowl aside, grabbed the plates and headed to the dining table.

Kyp was standing in the living room, looking at the collection of family holograms that adorned her walls. She watched him, still holding the plates in her hands. He was truly a beautiful picture to behold the way he stepped closer to a hologram to get a better look, or how he slowly reached out to a picture of a younger version of herself and gently stroked her cheek.

“Hope you’re hungry.” Eliziya said quietly, placing the plates on the table. Kyp approached, his eyes all but devouring her. “It’s not much. I’m not much of a fancy cooker. But there’s dessert.”

She tried not to smile like a madwoman. Redberries and chocolate cream…she could hardly wait. When it came to sweets, she was like a little girl on lifeday.

One side of his lip lifted into a mischievous smile. “What kind of dessert?”

Eliziya laughed as she sat down. “You have a one track mind.”

“Can you blame me?” He pulled out a chair and took a seat while Eliziya opened the bottle of Avedame and poured their glasses half full.

She put the bottle aside and lifted her glass. Kyp did the same, smiling at her with a twinkle in his eyes. It was all she could do not to sigh and melt right then and there. She was having dinner with this wonderful man, a man who had knocked her off her feet the minute they had met.

It didn’t matter anymore that he was a Jedi. It didn’t matter what she’d been raised to believe because for the time being she could ignore it. What mattered was that she felt like herself around Kyp. She felt complete. And she loved every damned moment of it.

“To a wonderful night.” She said softly and their glasses clinked above golden, flickering candle light while they smiled at one another, forgetting the world, forgetting the universe.

***

It had never been this easy to talk to someone before. While they ate their dinner, they laughed and joked together, their light banter giving more cause for laughter; so much that Eliziya held her stomach because Kyp’s silly jokes gave her aches.

Just the sight of her laughing so carefree made Kyp feel wonderful.

Eventually, Eliziya cleared up the table and came back from the kitchen holding a bowl of dessert in her hands.

“This stuff here…it’s heavenly.” She said as she sat back down, setting the bowl in the center of the table.

“I see chocolate.” He indicated to the cream that covered the redberries. “And lots of it.”

“Of course.”

“I take it you like chocolate.”

“Like you wouldn’t believe it.”

He grabbed a long, silver spoon, scooped up a bit of the chocolate cream and held it out for her. “Well then how about a bite?”

Smiling, Eliziya obliged. He watched, entranced as her lips slowly enclosed around the spoon. It was nearly his undoing when she closed her eyes and moaned. His fingers trembled as he pulled back with the spoon, watching while Eliziya savored the taste of chocolate in her mouth.

“Heavenly.” She breathed, opening her eyes with a smile playing around her lips.

Kyp had to wonder if she had an inkling of an idea what she was doing to him…by the Force. A dark, starving part of him felt the need to jump off the chair and drag her into the bedroom. He wanted to hear that moan up close, a whispered sound near his ear to drive him on and push her towards ecstasy she couldn’t even imagine.

He wanted her hands on his body, long slender fingers exploring while he kissed her senseless. He wanted to whisper her name while he lay with her, skin on skin –

“Kyp?”

He cleared his throat, forced a tight lipped smile. “Yeah.” He barely recognized his scratchy voice.

“You seemed distracted just now.”

_You have no idea, sweetheart…_

Kyp took the spoon in his hand again, dipped it into the bowl of redberries and chocolate and held it out for her. He concentrated on her face this time, knowing that if he let his eyes wander lower, he couldn’t guarantee for his actions. Eliziya laughed quietly as redberry juice ran down the side of her mouth. She went to wipe it away with the back of her hand but Kyp got up and stopped her by gently holding her wrist.

Walking around the table, Kyp then tilted her head upward and leaned down, swiping his tongue along her lips and catching the drop of juice that threatened to run down her chin. He felt that she wanted to kiss him but he backed off; he didn’t trust himself.

Not like this, not now.


End file.
